We Found Love
by LilyRosie7
Summary: Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in you favor! Owen Hunt is the male career tribute from district 1 and Cristina Yang is the female tribute from district 12. They're both forced to fight for their lives from different reasons. How love and friendship survives in that kind of circumstances?
1. Cristina Yang

Cristina Yang woke up that morning very tired. Today was the day that all the teenagers in Seattle were afraid of every year. As she sat on the edge of her bed she started to think of her father. "Was it already seven years ago", she tought. She was just a nine-year-old when she saw her father fall from the cliff and never rise.

16-year old Cristina stood up from the bed and watched herself from the mirror. Her dark long curls were ruffled and she took a hairbrush from her nightstand and brushed them. Then Cristina made a braid just like every morning. It was a rare occasion that Cristina let her hair run wild and free. She always tought what was it like to be free. There was only one place where Cristina felt free- forest.

Cristina got dressed in her trousers and blouse and was ready to go. She took a small piece of bread with her. She had to save some for her younger sisters and brother and of course to her mother and step-father. Cristina thought that her step-father was okay but he could never replace her father. Cristina and her father Charlie had a special bond and the forest always reminded her of him.

"Hey, Cristina" Meredith called out for her best friend as she walked closer to her.

"Hey" Cristina replied back.

As we together walked deeper in the forest, we talked about the usual and laughed together. "Meredith was the person I could trust, she is my person" I thought. Meredith was three years older than Cristina so she was 19. They understood each other. They both had lost a parent in young age and they understood each others twistedness and darkness. "Cristina is a little fighter" Meredith thought as she watched her small and starved-looking best friend. She always looked out for her family no matter what, even in her on expense. She is really smart, brave and intense. They were qualities that she admired in her friend. Only she hoped that she would be little bit more open. She was a little bit arrogant around other people and didn't trust just anybody.

"Hey, Let's go sit over there on the hill" Meredith suggested. I knocked in agreement. We sat for a moment in silence. Then Meredith went to her bag and took two peaches and handed one over to me.

"Wow, where did you get these?" I asked in excitement.

"You know the peace-keeper Derek?" Meredith asked with a grin.

"Omg Meredith.." I answered with a huge smile on my face and I exactly knew what she meant. We laughed together for few seconds and then our faces went back to serious.

Meredith changed the subject. "So, Cristina are you scared? Meredith asked looking worried. She was happy that she was 19 so she can't be chosen anymore but her friend and person was still in danger.

"I don't know Mer.." Cristina answered and let out a sigh.

She was worried. She had a big chance to be the chosen one. She had taken many Tessera's, so her family wouldn't starv and her siblings wouldn't have to go to same path with her.

"I'm going to be scared when i have to" I answered again.

We got up and it was time to go back to home to get ready for selection.

As we walked out from the forest I admired the view. I watched just bloomed flowers, smelled the fine scent of trees and listened the sound of stream. All of those reminded me of my dad. We used to climb in trees, fish ín the main stream and picked edible berries and mushrooms. But the main thing we did together was shooting with our bows and arrows. Every sunday we went to the woods and shoot our next weeks food. My dad was really good at shooting, and he taught me everything he knew about shooting and hunting before his death. He told me that I'm going to be great hunter like him and keep my family in bread.

Back in home mom was ready to help me with my new lavender dress and do my hair. The new dress fitted me perfectly and I actually liked it. Me Cristina Yang i'm not a girl who usually likes dresses.

As my mother started to do my hair, I admired her hair. She has a honey colored wavy mid-length hair. When we stand next to each other we look pretty different, but if you look closely you can see that we have the same brown eyes. I look more like my dad. We have the same dark curly hair and shape of face and the same fire in our look. Atleast that is what my mom says. After my father's dead me and my mom haven't been that close anymore. I think it's why because i'm the only reminder of my dad.

My mom Helen is the healer of the district and I help her sometimes. That's the only thing we usually do together. Mom says that I'm a natural talent and I learn fast. I think it's really nice to help people with several injuries. She says that I have inherited my dad's hunting skills and mom's healer skills.

"Those might become handy if I have to go to the arena" I thought. Even I really didn't wanted to think about it.

Hunger games is a really cruel and inhumane game and if you're a tribute from district 12 your chances are pretty small. Usually the winners are career tributes who have prepared for the hunger games their hole lifes.

My mom interrupted my thougts and said "you should leave your hair open, your hair is gorgeus when they're open". Then she left to help my oldest little sister Lily to get ready. She is now 13 and her name is second time in the toss-up bowl but only once because I took the tessera's for her.

"Now we just have to hope the best" I thought

As me and Lily walked hand-in-hand towards the square we looked very different. She has my mom's wavy honey hair and my step-father blue eyes and me with my black hair and brown eyes. Strangers hardly believed that we are sisters or even half-sisters. I turned my gaze to Lily and I saw the scared look on her face and I tried to calm here down and tell her that the chance that is her is one of thousand. That made her feel better a bit. The square was full of people because it was very small. District 12 wasn't that big and comfortable.

I looked on the edge of the square and I saw Meredith giving me encouraging smile and I think that she tried to spell "good luck" with her mouth. That made smile a bit.

Then I looked on the other side of square and I saw my mother's face. Her look didn't give anything away.

Then a familiar woman with crazy purple wig stepped on the stage. I have seen her every year in the last four years. Every year a new color. Poison green two years ago must have been the worst. The best color was the blood red when I was 12. I think it had so much power and defiance.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor"

I almost burst into laughter when I heard the words come out from the woman's mouth. World's hackneyed sentence.

We watched the video that we watch every year. Video from the attempted coup many years ago and they explained how the citizens of Seattle should be punished with a hunger games. Two tributes from each districkt will be chosen, one girl and one boy to play in the arena. Fight against hunger, thirst, harsh natural conditions and first of all each other. And the last remain will be the winner.

"And the girls first" the woman called out from the stage. "Now it's the time" I thought. My heart started to race. "It can't be me right, I'm not ready, I can't do this, I'm not ready to die yet". Then the woman named April took one name out of the bowl. Audience was death quiet.

"Lily Yang" April called out. It took me a little time to process. It wasn't my name they called but it was my sister's. Everybody around there lookes at us. She was only 13 so she got all the sympathy. Peacekeepers came to take her to the stage. I started to panic. Lily can't survive in the arena. She's so young and she doesn't know how to hunt or fight or do anything that can be usefull on the arena"

"I volunteer" I yelled as hard as I can. "I volunteer as tribute" I called out again. I and everybody else was shocked when I said that.

April said "district twelve's very firts volunteer" she looked pleased. "Well come up here" April said cheerfully.

It was the heaviest steps that I have ever taken. I only could hear my sister's and Meredith's yells.

" Now is the time to be scared" I tought. I almost started to cry from horror but I stopped myself. There are cameras everywhere and everybody are going to stare at me on the stage so I have to look brave.

I finally reached the stage and April asked my name.

"Cristina Yang" I answered as hardy as I can.

"Volunteering for you sister is very brave my dear" April said

"And now for the boys" April said and she walked towards the boys bowl.

"Jackson Avery" April called out. I watched the boys face as he started to reach the stage. He looked really familiar to me but I'm not sure how I know him. We live in the same district so I have seen him but there's definitely something more.

"Now you two shake hands" April said cheerfully.

"Does she sound always that cheerfull" I thought.

We shaked hands I looked straight in to his green eyes and he looked straight in to mine.

Jackson Avery couldn't believe his ears when he heard his name called out. And before that he had hard time to watch Cristina to volunteer as tribute. Cristina has been his crush like forever. Since they were in the first grade together. And he didn't even want to think that if the two of them would be last, they would have to kill one another.

Goodbyes to my mom and sisters were extremely sad and they cried. I said to my mom that she has to stay strong for my siblings and not to let them starv.

When Meredith came, we hugged me as tightly as we could and I allowed myself start to cry.

"You're brave, smart, strong and you can hunt. You'll survive, you have to. Please for me" Meredith said crying inconsolably.

"I'll try my best" I said to my person and I also cried like crazy. Peacekeepers came to take me to the train and Meredith yelled loudly to them.

As I sat in the train I thought "This is going to be a wild ride"


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry, I forgot. So I love Hunger Games and CO so I came up with this idea. Next chapter will be about Owen. Please leave a review, I would really appreciate that :)


	3. Owen Hunt

Owen Hunt woke up that morning feeling little fuzzy. This was the day that is going to change his life forever. He could be dead in a few weeks or a celebrated winner all over the Seattle. This was the day that he has been prepared almost his hole life.

He sat on the edge of his bed and started to think about his father. Exactly 18 years ago on this day his father volunteered to be district one's tribute. He also was a career who prepared for the blood battle for whole his life.  
His father Joshua was a great competitor and he was the favorite of the sponsors. He was in the final two, against the male tribute from district two. There was a really violent fight between those two but it ended when Joshua got a stroke and died in it.

18-years old Owen stood up from the bed and looked himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was a mess and his bright blue eyes lookes sleepy. He went to the bathroom to wash his face.

Now I look little bit better, he tought. He went to the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him.

"I'm so proud that my son is going to become tribute today" she said with a huge smile on her face. It was an honor in districts one and two to be tribute. Careers always came from those districts. In the other districts it wasn't a celebration because being a tribute usually just ment death.

"Yeah yeah.." I answered sleepily. He sat on the dining table which was full of his favourite foods and yummies.

"Mom you really shouldn't, I don't need all of this.." Owen tried to say but then her mother stopped him "This is a celebration, you're presenting our district this year. You have to eat properly"

"But still.." Owen continued.

"Come on Owen, eat up, you have a big day ahead of you!" His mother Rose said and left the room.

Owen didn't understand why this was a celebration. His father died in the Hunger Games. He was just a newborn when his father died but they showed "Most memorable moments in the Hunger Games" video in school and then there was a nine year old Owen Hunt watching his own father's death straight from the TV. It was really violent and very hard to watch for so young. He was so mad for the system and mad for President Rain for making this inhumane entertainment for people. Only ones who really enjoyed the Hunger Games were from Capitol, district one or district two.

If there would be a way I would stop this, he tought. When he was seven years old he was told that he was going to be tribute when he turns 18, just like his father and grand-father. He was born to attend the Hunger Games and that made him angry. But he had no choice than readjust to the situation. But even that wasn't enough. He had to play that he was proud of this. Proud of go to the arena and kill innocent people. He nibbled his bread a bit and left the dining room. He looked at the dining table and how much food was on it. He felt quilty. Capitol tried to hide the fact how badly things were on the other districts. But he knew. On the dining table there were enough food to feed one district, for example district 10,11 or 12. They were districts where things were the worst.

He got into his closet and chose his favorite jeans and white shirt. White looked good on him. Atleast that was what his mother said.

As he headed outside his friends Teddy, Callie and Mark were waiting for him. Teddy got up and run to him and gave him a big hug.

"We are going to become tributes today" Teddy said eagerly.

"Yeah, how cool is that" Owen said and tried to smile as widely as he could.

Callie and Mark laughed at Teddy's hug. Owen didn't seem to have a any clue about Teddy's feelings for him. Owen Hunt was a very popular in their districts for many reasons. For a start he was going to be the tribute in the 74th annual Hunger Games and he was very good-looking man, tall and masculine.

Owen Hunt had had many girlfriends but none of them were serious. Girls in the district 1 were shallow and didn't have much personality. He did have a clue about Teddy's feelings towards him about the way she acted when he was around but he just didn't feel the same for her and he didn't want to hurt her so he just shut his mouth.

Teddy was the most popular girl in the school. She was tall, blonde and had a lot of confidence. The school have waited for a long time to Owen and Teddy become a couple but it started to seem that is never gonna happen.

Owen and Teddy joined Mark and Callie. Mark and Callie were both 17 and they were going to be tributes next year.

"So.. Are you guys excited" Callie said. "You two alone in the forest" Callie continued with a smirk. Mark started to laugh at Callies words. Owen started to feel little uncomfortable.

"And of course the other tributes too" Callie said

"Yeah the other tributes you get to kill" Mark added

"Yeah, it's going to be a real blood battle, right Hunt" Teddy said somehow excited

"Of course, if it's on me" Owen tried to answed as confident as he could. He still felt little discomfort. He just hoped they would chance the subject. He just wanted to forget what was about to come.

He sometimes played with the idea not to accept to be tribute. When was his time he wouldn't volunteer to be tribute and tell what he tought about the Hunger Games. But he couldn't do that. It wasn't just him, it was his familys honor. If he wouldn't agree to be tribute his hole family would be in shame. That's also something he couldn't bear.

"Think about all those faces who are trying to beg you to save their lifes" Callie said  
"Don't kill, don't kill me.." Mark and Teddy said at the same time and started to laugh

"It's awesome when you're going to be winners.." Callie said, but then evereybody started to think. They both are not going to survive, only one of them can. Then they quickly changed the subject

Owen was lost in thought. Even he didn't have feelings for her she still was his great friend, maybe even a best friend. There wasn't much people who exactly were friend material.

As Owen Hunt started to walking back to his home to get prepared for today he walked trough a marble arc to a beautiful, actually breathtaking garden. It was full of roses, lilies, sunflowers and lot of other flowers and bushes. He reached the front door which was decorated with different kind of diamonds.

He stepped in and he saw his stylist group already there to prepare him. Stylists looked at his hair in disapproval and put a hair gel in it.

"My son has to look absolutely handsome when he's going to volunteer to be tribute, I'm so proud of you son" Rose said and looked at his son like a proud mom.

Has she already forgot about dad because she's sending me to hunger games with such a joy, Owen thought.

Stylists were ready with Owen's hair, so they started to put powder in Owen's face and they chose elegant black pants and dark blue shirt which brings out his blue eyes. Stylists were happy with the result and they were ready to go. They all kissed his cheek and wished him good luck.

That's what I'm gonna need, Owen thought.

His mother took Owen's hand and led him to her room. Owen had questoning look on his face while she was trying to dig up something from her drawer.

"Oh, here it is" Rosa said happily. It was a golden locket.

"This belonged to your grand-father, your grand-father and father wore this in the Hunger Games. She put the locket on Owen's neck.

"Now you're ready, you look handsome my son" Rose said admiring her son.

Owen felt proud to be wearing his father's locket. He felt little more connected to his father. I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Owen thought.  
Now the time has come. Owen Hunt was standing in the middle of the large and decorative square. All the people from district 1 has come to see ballot. He started to feel nervous but he couldn't show it because there were cameras everywhere to shoot him when he walks on the stage, so he tried to calm himself down.

A woman named Izzie with pink glitter dress, pink wig and strong make-up came on the stage and said "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor"

What a cliche, could they came up with something new that doesn't make you laugh, Owen thought.

"And first for the girls" Izzie called out. She swinged her hand elegantly around and took a note.

"Erica Hahn" she called out. Erica felt funny that the lot hit her but she knew she is not going to be tribute.

"I volunteer" Teddy called out with all the confidence she has. The public started cheer loudly.

President Rain watched the ballot staight from his office Tv and he smiled happily. It was forbidden to prepare teenagers to Hunger Games but he didn't punish districts one and two for it. Distric one and two collaborate together with Capitol. He thought that career tributes made the game more exciting and highlights the power of Capitol.

Teddy Altman smiled widely as she was standing on the stage. He looked at Owen and waited him to join her.

"And now for the boys" Izzie called out. And Izzie swinged her hand once again, as elegantly as always.

"Jim Nelson" she called out. Everybody were in silence and waiting for Owen to volunteer. Owen started to panic a little and went speechless. He know he was supposed to yell right now but nothing came out. Jim started to panic too. Hunt was suppodes to volunteer. Is he now going to Hunger Games because Hunt chicken out.

Peacekeepers came to take Jim with them but then suddenly Owen snapped out from his panic attach and yelled "I volunteer".

Then the public felt sigh of relief and started cheer- even louder than for Teddy. Hunt family was known for their tributes.

Owen also stepped on the stage. Owen and Teddy held each others hands and rose their hands in the air. Public went crazy from the cheering and clapping.

Owen said goodbye to his mother and then the peacekeepers came to take him in the train.

As I sat on the train I thought to myself "This is going to be a wild ride".

**Authors Note: Thank you for reviews! They always make me smile so keep on coming :)**


	4. Arriving to Capitol

There was really quiet on the train and I was really lost in thoughts.

I started to remember a night long time ago. I was walking back from school and then I noticed some guys following me. They were calling me names. I started to speed up my pace but the boys were a lot of faster. Then they stopped me and pushed me to the ground. They were much bigger than me so it wasn't hard. They started to dig my bag and look if there was anything worth something.

Then suddenly I heard some sound in the bushes deep in the forest. Boys attention turned towards the sound and I looked in the other direction. There was a boy with sparkly green eyes and waved me to go away. I took the hint immediately, took my stuf and ran away. Then the boys looked back to me and noticed me gone. Then they left dissapointed.

That's how I know the boy with green eyes whose name is Jackson. I think we might were on the first grade together, and somethimes I think I have seen him looking at me in school but I don't know does it mean something.

"Hey, I'm Jackson we were by the way on the same first grade so I think we might should.." Jackson was trying to say until I snapped back " No, we should nothing! We are going to be on the arena in a few days and If we're lucky we get to kill each other"

"Ohh, okay.." Jackson said dissapointed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry like that" I said

"Yeah I kinda understand" Jackson said.

Jackson just wanted to start a conversation with her. He has admired her since he saw her in the forest with her dad. She was and excellent hunter and shooter and he admired how she fed her family like and adult.

Then the television turned on and the Capitol TV started to show replay from the ballot from each district, starting from district one to district 12.

So I should whatch these first two districts closely. They are usually the winners and the worst enemies, I thought to myself.

From district one there was first a blonde woman named Teddy or something and then there was a guy named Owen.

The camera zoomed to his face and I saw his bright blue eyes which looked like very friendly and gentle. So bright blue, I thought. He was also very muscular and tall not like me short and starved. He looked like a man.

What I'm thinking. He is career. He's only goal on life is come to compete in Hunger Games and he would kill me without any doubts, I thought.

Then the blonde woman and Owen raised their hands together and I thought "If they are a couple they look like Barbie and Ken". I laughed a little bit for the thought.

In the other train from district one to Capitol, another person was also in his thoughts until someone interrupted him.

"What was the hesitation when was your time to volunteer. Are you ok" Teddy asked

"Oh yeah yeah, I just froze for a moment or something.." Owen answered little tired.

Teddy stared at his friends with admiring gaze.

"Maybe I should reveal my feelings to him before Hunger Games. One of us is definitely gonna die out there and I would like to know what it feels like to kiss him. Propably incredible, Teddy thought.

Then both of them were interrupted with their thought when Capitol TV started to show replay from the ballot.

Owen wasn't very interested in watching even those people were going to be his enemies, until he heard from TV, "I volunteer" loud and clear.

He looked up in the TV and wondered "there is volunteer from the district 12".

He saw a short and very slender girl rising on the stage. Camera zoomed to the girl and Owen was amazed. He had never seen that gorgeus girl in his life. Usually the girls in his district had full make-up on and ridiculous wigs and hair extensions.

She looks natural and her bouncy ebony curls frames her porcelain face so nicely, Owen thought.

Even she was really skinny she had a beautiful curve on her hip, which Owen admired.

Teddy caught his gaze and wondered if he was admiring her or her courage to volunteer.

He can't possibly be admiring a girl from district 12 when there are so beautiful and polished girls such herself from their district, Teddy thought.

Then the Capitol TV shutted and Owen was interrupted with his admiring.

I can't possibly think like this from a another competitor if I don't want to die in Hunger Games like my father did, Owen thought and but still he couldn't stop thinking the most beautiful girl with ebony curls.

She is very brave for volunteering for her sister, he thought and was impressed by her courage.

Cristina was looking out from her window. The view changed a lot as they travelled through districts. She was amazed how each districts looked different. One was surrounded by water, one was barren like a stone. Two trains started to arrive to its location- Capitol.

There were two people on the train 1 and 12 with the same thoughts. They were both scared but they didn't show it to the world. Ether of them wanted to seem weak.

As Cristina stepped out from the train she saw the magnificence of Capitol. Of course she has seen Capitol on TV but it wasn't anything like seen it on her own eyes. Houses were high, colorful and full of decorations. The sky was sweet pink and the people on Capitol looked totally different than in district 12.

So polished, colorful and cheerful, Cristina thought

She already missed home. She missed the smell of clean air and soft wind on her face.

The air of Capitol was contamined. It smelled like parfume and it made Cristina sick. She didn't mind if her district didn't have all of this luxury around it. She just hoped that they would have enough food to keep all of the children contented.

Then she noticed all of those cameras around her and taking pictures. On the train Izzie gave them advices how to act in front of the camera but she didn't expect all of this. She didn't like the flashlight at all but then she noticed that someone came from behind and took her hand in his. It was Jackson. Even she wasn't friends with him she was relieved that she had someone on her side. She smiled him a little and gave her bravest smile to the camera.

When Owen stepped out from the train he wasn't that suprised. He had already visited Capitol a few times so it was all familiar to him. He hated the smell of the parfume and all of the decorations. He was more simple guy. He liked more simple decorations and colors. Cheerfull colors made him more irrated than happy.

He noticed the flashlights and paparazzies taking pictures of him. He had already prepared for this and put his most presentable smile on. Only paparazzies didn't know how he really felt under that smile.

Teddy reached from behind and took his hand in hers and started smile as widely as she could. She was proud to be there with Owen. Soon she hoped that they were going to be and item.

After all the flashlights and paparazzies they got to seattle down to their rooms.

Cristina's room was big and decorated but what she appreciated most was comfy bed. As she crashed to her bed it felt so comfortable. For that she was grateful.

It was now time to go to the dining room to meet hers and Jacksons mentor. She really didn't know what to expect. District 12 only had one winner before. She only knew his name- Richard Webber. He won Hunger Games years ago and he lived in the winners village on the district 12. He spents lots of time in his house so people didn't really know him. There were lot of rumors that he was an alcoholic.

That might be the explanation why I didn't met him on the train, I thought.

I stepped on to this gorgeus dining room with chandelier. Webber, Izzie and Jackson were already sitting on the table.

"Hey, glad you decided to join us sweetheart" Webber called out. It was clear that he was drunk. I sat on the table and I was quiet.

"Well tell me Richard how we can survive there on the arena" Jackson said.

Richard started to laugh. "Just try to stay a life" Richard said and started to laugh even louder.

"You were supposed to help us and train us but you're just laughing at us" Jackson yelled.

"Don't try" I said quietly. "He is too drunk to do that" I continued.

"Oh well poppet, I'm glad you think that way" Richard said.

Izzie interrupted them all beacause she was starting to sense a fight there and said " Next you all have a important step in your jouney- meeting the other tributes. Isn't that fun" Izzie said as cheerfully as she could.

We went to an elevator which took us to floor two. My heart started to race. I was gonna meet the other tributes and I felt scared. These are the people that I'm suppose to kill or they kill me.

I heard a sound from the elevator and the doors opened. We were the last to come beacause we came from furthest away.

We came and saw all the people chatting and we clearly saw which people were coming from the same district.

I saw that the blonde man's gaze rise and our eyes met. He looked straight to my eyes a soft smile on his face.

Owen knew that everybody else had arrived so he was waiting for Cristina to come. He heard the elevator doors open and started to look for the woman with those wild curls.

Owen spotted Cristina and looked straight to her and gave a small smile to her.

She is even more beautiful in nature, Owen thought. He also stared at her beautiful pink fuller lips. That lips would be so sweet and kissable, he thought to himself and started to feel warm inside with the thought.

He saw that Cristina was looking at him too.

Cristina's world stopped for a moment. He just stared at that good-looking man with most kind smile she has ever seen. He looked even better in nature and she admired his well trained body that would be so amazing to touch. She started to feel butterflies in her stomach.

His smile reminded her of his dad. His father also had this kind of smile which made Cristina feel safe.

They both noticed each other gaze and started to feel little embarassed.

Their special moment ended when their trainer asked for their attention and they started to listen her.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games. My name is Naomi and I'm going to be your trainer and train you the best way I can before the arena. And now lets introduce you to other tributes" Naomi said loud and clear.

**Author's Note: Thank you for the awesome reviews. Please keep them coming. I always appreciate them- good or bad :) And someone asked who is Derek in this story. He was introduced in chapter 1 and he was peacekeeper and Meredith's boyfriend.**


	5. Introducing other tributes

"Welcome to the Hunger Games. My name is Naomi and I'm going to be your trainer and train you the best way I can before the arena. And now let's introduce you to other tributes" Naomi said loud and clear.

Everybody started to look around. There was a lot of different kind of people.

Naomi introduced district 1 tributes first- Owen and Teddy. Everyone else looked them closely because they were career tributes and they were the ones to watch.

Cristina started to pay close attention because she hadn't met any other tributes.

Then next were district 2 tributes. They were also career tributes so people seemed to scare them.

District 2 female tribute's name was Addison Montgomery. She had a long straight fiery red hair. She was wearing tight black dress which exposed all of her curves and was really revealing. She was known as seductive and scheming person. She had a small coy smile on her face and she seemed very confident.

In the first sight of Addison, Cristina knew she can't be trusted.

Owen knew Addison very well and knew that he should never get involved in her games. Many men had and it was always fatal. Of course he had to cooperate with her because they both were career tributes but he didn't trust her at all.

The male tribute from district 2 was Alex Karev. He was very cheeky and smug. His attitude was fearless and that's why many was so scared of him even he wasn't that tall or muscular.

District 1 and 2 tributes looked strong together. Everybody knew that they should be taken seriously.

Then their trainer Naomi introduced the other tributes. Others seemed pretty ordinary to Cristina but she paid attention to few others than careers.

From district 6 there was Sydney Heron and George O'Malley.

"They seem very sweet and friendly but they're not gonna make it on the arena", Cristina thought.

Cristina noticed Sydney and George smiling at her and Cristina gave a small smile back. Cristina could see the fear in their eyes and then she knew that they were going to be an easy catch. Cristina really felt sorry for them.

Owen started to feel little uneasy as they introduced other tributes. He wasn't a killer, he didn't have it in his father was a more like it but he still got himself killed. The tributes looked very innocent and they didn't deserve to die like this.

Owen knew that the spirit of this game was "either kill or get killed" so he tried his best to stay focused and not to feel sorry for anyone.

Then Naomi introduced an eye-catching pair from district 8- Preston Burke and Miranda Bailey.

Preston Burke was tall and muscular and he had really intense gaze. Preston and Miranda were the only black people of their bunch.

"If I didn't knew that he is from district 8 I would have thought that he is career tribute", Cristina thought.

Miranda in the other hand was short and even smaller than Cristina. She may seem weak because she was so small and the youngest competitor this year, only 14.

Cristina looked Miranda with an interested look. Even she was so small she seemed to have a real fire in her.

Cristina reminded to herself that the size and strength were not the only things that mattered on the arena. Wisdom was too a triumph on the arena and Bailey seemed to have a lot of that in her.

Cristina and Jackson were the last one to be introduced and all eyes were turned on them.

Cristina tried to avoid Owen's look the best way she could because she still felt little embarassed about her stare earlier. She knew that she couldn't develop any kind of feelings for career. That would be the end of her.

Owen noticed that Cristina avoided his look like it was plague. He wondered was their look from earlier just in his own head. He knew that he couldn't develope any kind of feelings for her because in a few days they were going to be on the arena but somehow her look with her soft brown eyes have made him feel little bit more safe.

"Now that you have all been introduced to each other you're going to go to welcome party for the tributes hosted by President Rain. It's the first time that you guys are going to be introduced together for the rest of the Seattle. Go to your rooms and stylists will come and get you to get ready. Tomorrow we will start our training" Naomi told to the tributes.

Everybody went to their rooms to get ready.

Cristina didn't know what to expect because she haven't met a stylist even once in her life.

For Owen in the other it was very familiar. He even had a personal stylist back home. He still felt nervous about tonight. He had been prepared for this a long time. Their entrance was going to be shooted that everybody could watch it all over the Seattle.

He didn't feel like home on the spotlights, but that was his fate. He was pacing back and forth in his room waiting for his stylists to come and pick him up.

Cristina's anticipation started to rise. She was terrified. How can she play a brave-face to the hole Seattle. She wasn't made for spotlight or any of that. She just wanted to forget all of that. She was already tired from the long day and she really didn't have the energy for welcome party. She didn't slept at all in the train because she had trouble on sleeping in the strange places.

She was sitting on the edge of her new, big and comfy bed. She was watching out from a big window in her room. It started to get dark in Capitol but because all of the lightning it wasn't dark at all.

She suddenly noticed a remote next to her and started to push its buttons.

The view started to change in the window. It was first some wierd dessert but then next it was a gorgeus green forest.

Cristina started to walk closer to the picture and was amazed by the beauty of it. She really started to miss home and her family. This has already been the longest time that she has been apart from her family. She suddenly started to cry and didn't know how to make it stop.

Cristina heard her bedroom door opening and some steps. She quickly wiped her tears away before anyone could see.

"You don't have to stop for me" Cristina heard a soft man's voice behind her.

"Crying is pretty natural before such a big event" the man continued.

"I wasn't crying" Cristina tried to defend herself.

"Of course you weren't" man said softly.

"My name is Colin Marlowe and I'm here to help you" Colin introduced himself.

Cristina turned around and saw a man about in his 50s, grey hair and blue eyes and he looked friendly.

"So, you're here to make me pretty" Cristina said somehow defeated.

"I'm here to help you make an impression. Sponsors are important if you want to survive on the arena" Colin said very softly and looked at her straigh to her eyes.

"Okay" Cristina finally said.

"So, shall we go" Colin asked.

I knocked in agreement and we started to head to a beauty saloon.

Owen's familiar stylist team came to make him ready. They headed to a beauty saloon.

They started to dress him in a golden costume. It fitted him perfectly and he looked like a Greek God.

The stylists were pleased as they looked at him. It was perfect to his manly figure.

Next they put some light make-up on, mostly just powder. Then they trimmed his hair and he looked good. Even Owen had to admit it.

Then someone swung the door open and it was Teddy. They were matched with the outfits and they both looked good.

"Do we look so good together" Teddy said.

"Yeah.." Owen said looking anguished

"Is something wrong with you" Teddy asked.

"No.. nothing special. Maybe just tired" Owen said and hoped that she wouldn't ask anything more.

"Okay, but we have lot of reason to celebrate. We both look amazing and we're going to get sponsors attention out there on the parade" Teddy said and smiled widely, too widely to Owen's view.

He hold on his dad's locket and wished that it would bring him some comfort.

Colin helped Cristina to get dressed.

"Me and Jackson's stylist have designed something very special to you and you're definitely gonna get all the attention" Colin said proudly.

Colin turned Cristina around and she was wearing a gorgeus satin black dress with some red embroidery. Cristina was stunned. She has never wore something so fancy or expensive. She was amazed how good she looked even the outfit wasn't that comfortable and it was hard to breath.

"Colin this dress is the most gorgeus dress that I have ever seen but what makes it special" Cristina asked anxiously.

"Just wait and see" Colin said with a grin. "Don't be worried, I'm not gonna harm you" Colin said and took a match and light the dress and it was on fire.

"Ooohh" Cristina said and freaked out at first but noticed that the fire didn't do any harm to her.

Colin came from behind and put his hand on Cristina's shoulders.

"You're gonna shine out there" Colin said and a small smile spread across Cristina's face.

At the same time Jackson walked in and had a matching black suit.

"You look really good" Jackson said with a small smile.

"You don't look that bad yourself" Cristina answered to Jackson and admired his suit.

She thought about her dad and how he would wish her luck. The thought somehow brought a little bit comfort because Cristina had never been so scared in her life as today.

"Now or never" Cristina thought.

Cristina and Jackson walked in to a room where was thei carriage waiting to take off.

Cristina spotted Owen and she really had to admire how he looked in his costume. Suddenly Owen turned around and he had a comforting smile on his face and he tried to spell "good luck" with his mouth. Right in that moment Cristina turned around her head because she didn't want to Owen notice her admiring look and was wondering why Owen would be wishing her luck.

Owen felt happy to see her there and tried to spell "good luck" to her because he knew that she must be really scared.

He stopped for a second to admire the way she looked. "Black silk was a perfect choice to her", Owen thought.

Cristina had a full make-up on so she looked more grown-up and she indeed looked beautiful but Owen prefered her even without.

Owen felt so sad in that moment because he didn't knew what he would do if it was just two of them on the arena.

"I can't harm her" was Owen's last thought as he heard the presenter to start his speech which meant that it was almost their time to go.

The welcome party was like a big parade where they introduced the tributes for the first time for the whole Seattle. Tributes arrived with horse-drawn carts and everybody were dressed gloriously.

Owen and Teddy with their Greek God costumes, Alex and Addison with their pink and glittery costumes, George and Sydney with bright blue costumes and Preston and Miranda with their shiney grey costumes which reminded Cristina of stones. That was propably the meaning of their costumes because district 8 was known as brick producers.

Owen was feeling even more and more nervous as the drums were playing. Suddenly the sound of drums stopped and the big doors started to open slowly. On the other side there were lots of flashlights and the whole Capitol was screaming at the the new tributes.

Owen and Teddy started the parade and they looked like a strong couple. Owen putted his brave smile on that he had practiced so many years and it worked if you were listening the audience's screams. Cristina and Owen arrived at the end of the parade and there was president Rain looking very pleased. Owen was very happy that the worst part of the welcoming party was over.

The other tributes arrived to the end of the parade with huge cheering but not as big as for district 1 tibutes.

"That's the way it goes" president Rain thought to himself.

"For the last but not least district 12 tibutes" the presenter called out.

Colin fired up their costumes, gave Cristina couraging smile and they were ready to go.

As Cristina and Jackson arrived audience started to cheer like crazy. Public had ever seen something like that. The tributes were on fire. They looked magnigicense.

Cristina was afraid. There was so much flashlights and people surround them. She started to feel dizzy but she putted herself together and smiled even it wasn't natural for her and waved for the audience. Then the public cheered for them even more that for the career tributes. She watched around here and was amazed by the size of the square where the party was held. It was all decorated with different colors and decorations.

President Rain was suprised by the audience's reaction but sucked it up and smiled warmly.

Cristina and Jackson arrived also at the end of the parade and Cristina felt instant relief that it was over.

Owen was also suprised from the show effect of her dress. He was amazed by her braveness on the parade.

"A girl on fire" Owen thought to himself and he had to smile to himself.

"Welcome all the tributes" president Rain said with confidence

"Here your game will began and of course may the odds ever be in your..

"favor" Cristina and Owen finished the sentence in their minds at the same time.

It become clear to Owen and Cristina that the game was about to start soon and only one would survive.

They stole a guick glance at each other and they both knew what was in each others mind. They looked each other with look of despair and sadness.

"Tomorrow your training will start and you're all gonna shine but before that you're all gonna need good night sleep" president Rain said and the rest of Panem cheered.

**Author's note: Thank you for the great reviews! Please keep on coming because they motivate me to continue :)**


	6. First training session

Cristina woke up well-slept. Bed was so comfy and Cristina was really tired from the welcome party. Cristina got dressed in a comfy red jumpsuit and headed to breakfast. Jackson and Richard were already waiting for her.

"Morning" Jackson said and still sounded sleepy

Morning to you too" Cristina said back and sat next to Jackson

Breakfast table was full of different kinds of fruits, cereals, breads, cup cakes, juices and milk. Cristina stared at the food like it was real treasure. Cristina and Jackson started to eat like hungry wolfs.

"You guys eat like it would be your last meal" Richard noted and still smelled like alcohol. "But don't eat too much too fast or both of you are gonna puke and feel sick and it is your first day of training so it's really important that both of you are in good shape" Richard warned

Cristina and Jackson slowed down with their eating and they didn't need much food to fill their stomach. Cristina knew that this was going to be an important day because the training started and there you learn stuff that can be helpfull on the arena.

"And next thing that I'm going to say is very important" Richard said and looked very serious. "On your training you're not gonna show your talents to anyone else. You understand me" Richard said and waited for their insurance.

"Why" Jackson asked

"That's the only way that you guys can surprise them. Cristina, I heard that you are excellent with your bow so don't use it. And Jackson you said that you have experience in disguising so don't practice it on your training" Richard said

"Okay" Cristina and Jackson said both quietly.

Cristina thought that the plan sounded smart because if everybody would knew that she can shoot and that well the careers would propably destroy all the bows and then she wouldn't have any chance to survive or win.

After breakfast Cristina went back to her room to get ready for the first training session. Cristina was grateful that in training there won't be cameras because Cristina was really sick of them.

Few floors higher Owen woke up really tired. He had lot of in his mind. He already started to think about the moment when the game starts.

He didn't know should he trust the other career tributes. Alex and Addison both seemed like scheming person. Atleast he knew Addison. One time year ago she was visiting district 1 and in one party she tried to hit on him but he wasn't interested. Owen really wasn't interested in girls who tried to put themselfes out there too much. But Addison succeeded to seduce his friend and she pretended to care about him and left his friend heartbroken. Alex seemed not that different but he had to trust them. It was tradition that first two districts stick together.

Only one he could trust was Teddy. She was his friend. They had trained together for this moment since they were kids.

Owen got up and dressed casually and headed towards the breakfast table. He wasn't that hungry but he knew he had to eat something because it was the first training session and he had to bring his A-game.

Teddy and their trainer William who won the Hunger Games 10 years ago were waiting for him already

"Morning" Teddy said somehow excited

"Morning" Owen said back still sounding sleepy

They sat and ate in silence. Teddy sensed her friend gloomy mood but decided to say nothing. She started to think of reason for Owen's mood. "This was supposed to be the time of their lives" Teddy thought. Then it hit her. "He may be in love with me. He's scared of losing me" Teddy thought. Teddy have had strong feelings for Owen so long that she could remember. In that moment she decided to tell Owen how she felt before the arena.

William started to tell them how to act in the training sessions.

"Most important is that you guys give all you got in the training. You have to scare the other tributes even the other careers. Teddy you're good with you knife so use it. And Owen you're master with heavy lifting and sword so show them what you're made of" William said clearly and without mercy in his voice.

"Okay" both Owen and Teddy said.

Owen went back to his room to get ready for the first training session.

Somebody softly knocked on Cristina's bedroom door and Cristina turned around to see who it was- it was Jackson

"Hey, Are you ready to go? We can go together to the training room? Jackson asked

"No, go ahead. I still have one thing to do" Cristina answered.

"Okay, see you there" Jackson said and left.

Cristina felt nervous before the training sessions. Cristina tried to breath slowly- in and out. She thought about her dad and it made her feel little bit more calm and she headed towards the elevator to take her down to training room where she already visited yesterday.

The elevator doors opened and she saw someone familiar.

It was Owen and he looked even more handsome that close. She froze for a moment but still she stepped on the elevator.

Owen was pleased when he saw Cristina on the elevator doors. She looked even more beautiful that close.

There was an akward silence between them. They had stolen glances at each other but never said a word to each other. The elevator ride felt like forever so Owen decided to say something.

"Hey" Owen said when he didn't came up with anything else.

"Hey" Cristina said quietly back. Cristina thought that Owen's voice sounded very deep and manly and it kinda thrilled her.

"So we are the ones that are late" Owen said

Cristina didn't know what to say back and she kinda felt nervous around career.

She didn't have to respond because suddenly the elevator lights started to flicker and the elevator stopped. They both were suprised. It wasn't common in Capitol. Then the lights on the elevator shutted.

"Are you OK" Owen asked.

Cristina was used to free space. She usually spent all her freetime on forest where she felt free. Right now she felt trapped in a strange place and she didn't enjoy it at all. Cristina started to panic. Her breathing become shallow and she just hoped that she would be free soon.

Owen noticed Cristina's discomfort. He immediately came from behind and wrapped his hands around her tightly. She first resisted but then she gave in and let Owen hold her. Owen climbed down on the floor still holding her close and Cristina sat between his legs and leaned her head against Owen's chest.

Owen started to whisper sweet things to her ear to make her calm started to slowly calm down and her breathing came normal. As she came calmer she noticed how she enjoyed to be on Owen's embrace. It felt the safest place on earth right now and she enjoyed his touch. She started to feel little tingels all over her body.

Owen replaced his other hand on Cristina's waist and other hand on her shoulder and held her close as possible. He felt good to hold her and touch her. Owen smelled Cristina's shampoo and it was really fresh odour. She had a scent that turned Owen on instantly.  
Cristina looked up and their eyes met. Owen's eyes shined and all Cristina could do was to admire those gorgeus sea-blue eyes.

Owen brought his other hand up to caress her beutiful face and at the same time he stared at her deep brown eyes. Then Owen's gaze turned lower to her lips. They looked even more luscious when he looked at them that close. Cristina started to lick her lips.

Owen started to lean closer and closed his eyes and prepared for a kiss. Cristina started to feel butterflies all over her stomach but she let the moment take her. Her eyes closed as his lips reached hers. It was a light kiss first but then Owen wanted to deepen the kiss. She felt Owen's mouth sligtly open and she also opened her mouth slowly to accept his tongue but then suddenly the elevator's light came back on and it started to move again.

They both snapped from their moment and they got up. The elevator reched the right floor and Cristina quickly got out from the elevator.

"How stupid can you be Cristina" she thought to herself. "This was propably his plan all along" she thought and quickly scanned Jackson on the corner and went there.

Owen was left in confusion. He also got out from the elevator and joined the rest of the careers. He looked at Cristina with sad eyes. Cristian didn't look at him back.

Their first training session started. Cristina and Jackson did what they were told. They didn't show anybody their true skills. They practiced making fire and then they moved on to point were you can practice making shelters. There was also George and Sydney.  
They stole glances were the careers were. They trained really hard and showed their skills to everyone which scared other tibutes. Owen was lifting very heavy bag of stones and throw it. They were scared and they tried to focus on what they were doing but they couldn't help but stare at the careers who were laughing and it seemed that at their expense.

Jackson greeted Sydney and George and they started to chat. It seemed that Jackson started to make friends with them.

Cristina observed other tributes. She noticed Preston Burke. He was doing heavy lifting and practiced making fire. He seemed very determined and strong. "He could be good winner candidate" Cristina thought.

Then she noticed that there were starting some kind of figth between Alex and other tribute. Alex claimed that other tibute stole his knife. I heard some voice up on the roof and I looked up there. I saw Miranda who were climbing up there- she was so small that it was easy for her. Then I looked at her hand and she was holding a knife. I started to smile at myself.

Ëlsewhere on Capitol president Rain sat with satisfaction on his office. Everything went smoothly like last year. Then he started to look the screen behind him. It was security tapes. He was suprised when he noticed that there was power-out on the elevator. He started to look screen closely and there was his career tribute and district 12's tribute kissing. He was stunned. In that moment he decided to call Jackson other tribute from district 12 to his office.

**Author's Note: Thank you once again for your reviews. Please let me know what you think!**


	7. True feelings

Jackson was walking down the hallway of presidents palace. He looked around him. There was so much colorful decorations and details. The palace was even more luxurious than the rest of the Capitol. They said on TV that it's the most glorious place in the whole world. They said that you're very lucky if you get to pay a visit. Jackson admired the wallpaper. It was mostly green. Green was his favorite color. In district 12 there wasn't much colorful places. They didn't have afford to paint their houses. Only place with colors and decorations was their central square because it was only place shown on TV.

The president had called Jackson to meet him in his office. Jackson didn't have any clue what it was about.

The guard was waiting for him in the door and opened it for him. It was really heavy because all of the valuable decorations.

"Please sit down" president Rain said in a formal voice.

"I'm very sorry sir if I have done something wrong. Is there anything I can do to fix it" Jackson said his voice shaking.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong" president said.

"May I ask why you called me here then" Jackson said.

"I need you to do a favor for me" president said.

"What is it" Jackson said puzzled.

"In my heart I'm a romantic. I may have heard a rumor about your feelings to someone particular- the other tribute from your district" president said.

Jackson didn't say a word. He had no idea where he was going with this. He didn't say anything because he couldn't deny his feelings for Cristina.

"I think you should go public with your feelings. Like tonight when you tributes have your interviews" president said.

"Why? I don't understand" Jackson said.

"Because I'm a romantic in my heart. Like I said. I believe that I can trust you with this. Don't I" president said looking straigh to his eyes with serious look.

"Of course sir" Jackson said his voice shaking again. He knew he couldn't mess with the president. He could get him or Cristina in a lot of trouble. He had feelings for Cristina but he didn't want to announce it in such a public way but he knew he had no other choice. Jackson was wondering what was presidents true agenda behind this. Jackson very well knew that president Rain was far away from romantic.

President sat in his office pleased. His plan was working well. He remembered the kiss between tributes from district 1 and 12. He knew that there was no room for romance between them. His career tribute couldn't fall for normal tribute. So he decided that Jackson could reveal his feelings to Cristina in public so Hunt could get a clear message to back off. He rathered the public think that there is a romance between tributes from 12.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

There was a last training session. Jackson spotted Cristina in the corner and walked there.

"Hey" Cristina said to him.

"Hey" Jackson said and walked straight to George and Sydney. They had decided to work as a team on the arena. Cristina wasn't that excited for the thought because she would rather be alone but Jackson wanted it so Cristina decided to go with it.

She looked at the center of the room. There was four career tributes laughing and showing off their skills with their swords. It seemed to scare other tributes off. Cristina didn't let it affect her because using a sword wasn't the only skill you need on the arena.

Alex the male tribute from district 2 looked at Cristina with smug smile. Cristina noticed it and turned her head quickly. She had no idea what he wanted with that smile.

Alex had really terrible reputation with women. He looked at Cristina and it wasn't bad what he saw. Owen noticed his gaze and gave him a shake. He knew what kind of man Alex was and he wanted that he would stay far away from Cristina.

Then Cristina observed Preston. He seemed extremely smart and talented. He kept low profile but Cristina thought that he would be real competition. She admired his talent.

Cristina was now practicing to make a shelter. Owen looked at her. He was wondering how she was going to survive on the arena. He had no idea about her skills with bow. Owen thought a lot about their moment in the elevator. It was magic to him. He knew he propably had no chance to talk to her before the arena.

Naomi their trainer thanked them for their training sessions and wished all of them luck. Everybody headed to their rooms to get ready for their interviews.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Owens stylists helped him to get dressed. He wore a clean and stylish suit. His mentor didn't much help him to get ready to his interview. He have been preparing for it many years already but Owen didn't feel ready at all. He was nervous but he tried to put that behind him. He knew that it was important to shine out there on the interview.

Cristinas stylist Marlowe helped her to get dressed. Cristina was going to wear flowing purple dress. It was very beautiful even Cristina had to admit that. It was perfect for her. Marlowe made it specially for her.

Cristinas mentor Webber was supposed to help her but he was too drunk to do so. Marlowe decided to help her instead.

"Just be natural out there. Talk to the audience like they're your friends. Just relax" Marlowe said softly. He reminded a lot of her father. That's why she felt like she could trust him.

"I don't think I can. It all seemes fake. I don't even have lots of friends" Cristina said looking sorrowful.

"Am I your friend" Marlowe asked.

"Yes" Cristina said and looked at him straight to his eyes. Her face softened as she said it.

"Look at me. I'll be there in the audience. Look at me. I'm your friend" Marlowe said and hoped that it would help her.

"Okay" Cristina said and smiled a little.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

It was the time for interviews. The hall was full of people. There was lot of lightning in the room and the interviewer was smiling. He had a crazy blue wig and blue make-up. It was trendy in Capitol but Cristina couldn't but laugh to it.

Owen Hunt was first upp. Cristina observed his interview closely. He made few jokes and he had charming presence. The interview went well and it propably impressed all the sponsors.

Alex was arrogant and full of confidence. Addison was dressed in revealing outfit and she flirted a lot with the interviewer. Teddy also was joking a lot and she was happy and bubbly in the interview. It seemed like she had no idea what was about to come. Sidney and George were both shy and they answered to the questions with few words. Bailey was clever with her words. Preston was a man of few words and he seemed pretty quiet but still he had his confidence. Cristina had a hunch that he was everything but quiet.

There was only two tributes to interview- Cristina and Jackson. Cristina went first. Cristina looked behind her and saw Owen smiling at her supportively. She turned he head instantly. Owen had to admire her in her beautiful dress that was perfect to her.

In the interview they chatted normaly first and Cristina started to feel little relaxed but then interviewer asked her about her sister which was sensitive subject to her.

"You volunteered for your sister" interviewer said.

"Yes" Cristina said and tried to smile.

"What did you say to her before you left" interviewer asked.

Cristina had hard time to answer. She looked up and spotter Marlowe who was smiling to her. "That I would win. I would win for her" Cristina answered.

"And you'll do your best. Best luck to you. Audience Cristina Yang!" intervewer said and took Cristinas hand as they rose upp.

Marlowe smiled at her and gave thumbs up. "The interview went well" Cristina thought. She was happy. She walked to the backstage and sat down. There was only one left- Jackson Avery.

Jackson was really nervous. He knew what he had to do during the interview. He had planned to reveal his feelings to Cristina before Hunger Games but not like this.

Interview went well until the moment. He joked a bit which made audience laugh but then came the serious part.

"So do you have a girl back home" interviewer asked.

"No" Jackson said shyly.

"C'mon, with pretty face like yours" interviewer said with a grin.

"Well there's someone but she may not even know that I excist" Jackson said.

"Well Jackson. You win this competition and go home. She has no other choice than going out with you" interviewer said with a smile on his face.

"Winning won't help in this situation" Jackson said.

"Why's that" interview asked puzzled.

"Because she came here with me" Jackson admitted.

The audience was shocked. "Aww.." was the only sound heard from the audience.

"Well then best luck to you. Audience Jackson Avery" interviewer said symphatetically and they raised their hands to the air. The cheering from the audience was very loud.

Cristina was shocked. He admitted his feeling for her in front of an audience. Jackson came to the backstage and saw Cristinas angry face. She pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell was that!" Cristina yelled.

Webber came between them.

"Don't be angry with him. He propably gained you guys sponsors that you desperately need- especially to you Cristina" Webber said with icy tone.

Cristina realised that Jackson was just lying there to gain sponsors. Cristina muttered sorry to him and left. She wanted to go somewhere to calm herself down.

President Rain wasn't that happy ether. He knew that they would propably get attention by Jacksons confession but he never guessed that it would be that much. But he preferred it this way because there was no way he would allow audience to see career tribute and normal tribute romance.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Owen felt jealous by Jacksons confession. He was wondering did Cristina feel the same for him. He knew that they had shared only one kiss and few glanzes with that girl but he was hooked. He felt that he needed to go to a place without time or space. He knew that there was this amazing garden on the roof. Owen decided to go there.

He climbed up the ladder to a amazing place. There was beautiful flowers and the lightning was beautiful. There was dreamlike athmosphere. Above the garden there was glass dome. You could see through it and there was stunning ocean view.

Owen had visited Capitol few times before and visited the garden. He could just watch the waves for hours. His dad had left him a letter where he told him about that place. His grand grandfather had created that place. He said it was beuty in the midst of all the ugliness of Capitol. Very rare knew that the place excisted.

Cristina was wandering all around the place. She was upset. She was mad to Jackson without reason. She was looking for something but she didn't knew what.

She was on the top floor of the building and then she saw something. There was ladders and somebody had tried to hide them. Cristina decided to take the change and climb up to ladder.

Cristina was amazed. There was absolutely beutiful garden. Usually Cristina wasn't a fan of gardens but there was romantic lightning and gorgeus ocean view.

Cristina spotted someone she knew. It was Owen standing there. Cristinas heart beated hard when she saw him again. The man whose kiss she still remembered precisely.

Owen heard some steps behind him. First he thought that it wasn't possible because nobody knew about this place but when he turned around he saw familiar curly hair go behind the bushes. Owen smiled happily.

"Hey there now. You can come behind the bush you know" Owen said and laughed a little.

Cristina felt embarrassed. She tried to hide from him behind the bush.

"Whatever" Cristina said and rose up.

"You like the view" Owen asked.

"Yeah" Cristina said and walked closer. "What is this place" Cristina asked.

"My grand grandfather created this place. Many doesn't even know that this place exicsts not even president Rain. No time or space" Owen said. Cristina was fascinated about the place and Owens story of it. Owen looked at her beautiful face. They looked funny standing next to each other because they had big size difference.

"Do you have feelings for him. I mean Jackson" Owen asked and was little afraid what her answer was going to be.

"It's pretty complicated thing" Cristina answered to him.

He took her hand in his. He wanted to show his affection to her.

"What are you doing" Cristina asked with loud voice and pulled her hand away.

"I just wanted to hold your hand" Owen said shocked by her reaction.

"You don't want to hold my hand. This is just some game to you. Everything is just game to you. You want to be here. You want to sacrifice yourself so audience can enjoy. I don't want person like that to hold my hand" Cristina yelled. She was upset. She was angry at herself because she had feelings for him.

"You think I want to be here. Really? Do you think I want to sacrifice myself for some stupid game to entertain people. I thought that atleast you know better. You sacrificed yourself for good cause. I admire that about you. Do you think I want to live in some fancy house with fance decorations when I know that almost everyone else are suffering without shelter or food. Do you think I want to die like my father did. I'm scared. What kind of person you think I am. I thought that you see me" Owen yelled. He was mad because he had feelings for her and he thought that she saw through him. That she didn't think that he was a monster.

Cristina was stunned. She didn't expect that words from him. She had thought that he was like every other career tribute. His word hit her hard. She saw the fear in his eyes and the anger. She felt like she saw the real Owen in that moment. She looked apologetically to him. "I'm very sorry Owen. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry" Cristina said and looked straight at him.

Owen looked at her and saw the sorrowful look in her eyes. It took only a moment to Owen to reach her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss was very sweet but still full of passion. Cristina was again lost by the moment. She felt so good when he was kissing her. Nobody ever have made her feel that good. They made out a while. Owen backed away from the kiss and looked straight to her eyes. She had a soft look on her face. Owen continued kissing her. He gave her a kiss on her cheeck and then to her neck. Cristina started to feel really turned on. She felt like to give in but then the reality hit her. She pushed him away. Owen was shocked and he had inquiring look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, did I do something wrong.. Did I go too far.." Owen asked.

Cristina interrupted him "No, we can't do this! We're enemies. Soon we're going to be on the arena to kill each other. We can't do this" Cristina said looking upset. "We just can't" Cristina said almost whispering. She walked away. She climbed down the ladders and headed back to her room. She knew that she couldn't let herself fall for him so she ran.

"I can't never be your enemy" Owen whispered even he knew that she couldn't hear him anymore.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina finally reached her condo. She saw Jackson sitting near the window. Cristina went to sit near him.

"I'm so sorry about today. You just tried to help us. I'm sorry. I know it was all lie what you said out there.." Cristina said.

"No, all of you understood it wrong" Jackson said. He was nervous about what he was going to say. "I was forced to do it but.. what I said wasn't a lie.. I have feelings for you" Jackson admitted.

Cristina was stunned once again today. She didn't know what to think.

In the other floor Owen entered his room disappointed. He felt really tired. He was so mad for the situation.

Somebody knocked his door.

"Come on in" Owen said.

There was Teddy on the door and she looked serious.

"What is it" Owen asked.

"I love you. Omg I didn't mean to say it like that but I just love you. I have loved you so long. I just wanted to tell you that" Teddy said.

Owen was stunned. He had a hunch that Teddy might have feelings for him but he didn't expect anything like that. He didn't know what to think.

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I have been busy with updating my other story. For that I now wrote longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed :)**

**AN: Than you so much for kind reviews. Please keep them coming. I absolutely love reading them :)**


	8. The moment

Owen was speechless. Teddy just confessed her feelings to him. It was the worst time possible. He had just kissed Cristina but she made clear what she had thought about it. Tomorrow was their meeting with sponsors and they were going to give them scores and day after that the Hunger Games would start.

Owen didn't know what to think or say. He just stood there in silence.

"Owen.. Please say something" Teddy said.

"I don't know what to say.. We have been friends for so long Teddy.. It's complicated.." Owen said mournfully. He didn't know how to put his feelings into words. "I do love you but as.. friend. We're good friends" Owen said and he knew that his words would propably hurt her.

"Ooh.. Okayy.." Teddy said and she tried to keep her face straight. Tears started to stream down her face and she quickly left the room.

"Teddy, please wait" Owen tried to yell her but she ignored him and left.

Owen took a seat on the edge of his bed and he let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew he had to say the truth. He knew that there wouldn't be future for them. They were good friends and he didn't have any romantic feelings towards her. He couldn't imagine himself to get married to her or have children with her. They were too different. Their outlook on life was different. They didn't understood each other like lovers should.

His mind wandered back to Cristina. He thought about her last words to him. He knew that he had let himself fall too deep. He knew he couldn't be her enemy anymore. If they were the only ones left on the arena he couldn't kill her. Owen wondered did she feel the same. She did kiss him back. She kissed him back on the elevator and garden with same intensity as he.

Cristina was still stunned by Jacksons confession. She hadn't expect it at all. They had stole quick glanzes on school and he had saved her from the bullies but she didn't have any idea that behind them there would be feelings.

Cristina did like him but her heart didn't beat hard when she saw him or she didn't feel so warm inside that you could almost feel yourself sweat when she saw him.

"Okay" was all Cristina said. Cristinas other hand started to caress his cheeck.

"It's complicated, okay.. It's like I'm here and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel or supposed to not feel. I'm not sure how I feel but I'm sure that I can't lose you as my friend, please" Cristina said softly.

"Okay" was all what Jackson said. He took her hand in his and gave it light kiss and left to his room.

Cristina sat alone next to the window. It was already late because it was dark outside. She wasn't a fan of sun so she prefered it this way. Her thoughts wandered back to Owen. Hunger Games were about to start the day after tomorrow and Cristina had no idea what was about to happen on the arena. He clearly had feelings for her.

She was glad when she heard him tell her that he was afraid too. She was glad that he wasn't one of them. She was unsure what she felt towards him. It was all new to her. She knew that she felt tingles all over her body when she saw him. She knew that she felt fantastic and heated when he pressed his body and warm lips to hers. Cristina was unsure what true love felt like. Was it supposed to feel like this. She had never felt that.

Cristina decided to go to sleep because she knew that it was an important day tomorrow and she didn't have afford to screw it up.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Next day Cristina was heading towards cellar. She was yawning loudly because she didn't have very good night sleep. So many things were wandering on her mind. Today the sponsors were supposed to give them scores based on their talents. It was important to impress them because on the arena they could send you medicine or other vital and expensive supplies that you need. Those presents could save your life. Cristina was going to shoot with her arrow naturally. It was her talent- her passion.

All the supplies like arrows, swords were on the basement. Cristina opened the door to the cellar even it was very heavy. She was strong soul even she didn't have that much muscle strenght or weight.

She spotted the bow and took it to her hand. She felt so good to hold bow again. It made her feel powerful again. She suddenly heard some noise behind her. Someone else was coming there too.

"Look at who's here" Alex said with his cocky tone.

Cristina hated his tone and arrogant attitude. She decided to ignore him and leave right away.

"Hey where are you going" Alex said and blocked Cristinas way with his hand.

"Away from here" Cristina said with serious tone.

"We haven't even introduced ourselves and you're already leaving" Alex said mocking.

"Yes, I am" Cristina said raising her voice.

Alex started to walk closer to her and Cristina backed away until she faced the wall. Alex was anymore inches away from her.

"You know I can help you on the arena. I can be very usefull to you if you're willing to collaborate with me" Alex said with sultry voice. He raised her chin and started to place wet open-mouth kisses on her neck.

Cristina started to panick and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do. She was completely frozen. Then she noticed his hand slip under her pants to massage her through her underwear. Nobody had never before touched her there.

In that moment Cristina finally snapped and pushed him away. Alex took her arm and pulled her back against the wall but Cristina gave him hard slap straight to his cheek.

Alex hold his face. It was pretty rough punch. Cristina took her bow and left the cellar as fast as possible. She had never hit anybody before. She ran fast back to her room and collapsed to her bed crying.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Alex stomped back to career tributes condo disappointed.

Other careers Teddy, Owen and Addison were sitting on the living room. The spirit wasn't that clear because Teddy refused to speak to Owen so she was just chatting with Addison.

"Why do you look so dark Alex and why you have bruise on your cheek" Teddy asked.

"Mind your own business" Alex said with his usual tone.

"Problems with the prettier sex" Addison stated and laughed.

"Shut up" Alex said.

"Tell us what happened." Teddy said.

"Well the chick from district 12 wasn't ready to collaborate. She freaked out when my hand was in her pants. She was propably just a virgin." Alex said with mocking tone. He tried to make joke about it. Addison and Teddy started to laugh at it.

"WHATT!" Owen yelled. Everybody were suprised by his reaction.

"Why do you harass her. LEAVE HER ALONE. She is innocent!" Owen yelled some more.

"Why do you even care. It's not your damn business who I harass or not" Alex snapped back.

Within seconds Owen punched him straight to his face. Alex fell to the floor blood streaming down his face. Addison and Teddy both were shocked. Teddy rushed to help Alex. Owen looked at Alex and saw what he had done. His intention was not to hurt him that much. He was just so angry. It was his worst nighmare to see someone try to hurt Cristina. He quickly exited to his room.

Addison followed him and brought bandages. Addison cleaned his wound and covered it with bandage.

"Why do you care so much" Addison asked.

"I think I'm just stressed out. That's it" Owen said. He knew he had to lie because nobody couldn't find out his feelings to Cristina. He would be in lot of trouble.

"Okay but apologize to Alex. The games starts tomorrow. We have to collaborate" Addison said.

"Okay" Owen said quietly. He knew he had no choice. He knew that it was vital to him to work with other careers so he had to patch things up with him. He just hoped that Cristina was okay.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

It was now time for the sponsors to give them points. The scale of points was 1-12. Twelve was rare to get. Owen was about to go first. He was nervous but he wasn't gonna show it. Sponsors didn't like weakness. He showed his talent with sword and he showed how much weight he was able to throw. The sponsors were impressed by his talent and confidence.

All the careers shined out there like every year. They have been preparing for it years already.

Jackson and Cristina were last up. Jackson went first. Cristina was extremely nervous. She decided to forget what happened between her and Alex. She could feel her heart beat insinde her chest. Every second felt like minute as she waited. Finally they called out for her. She wondered how well Jackson managed.

All the sponsors were eating and chatting and they had lost their intrest. It made Cristina mad. She took her arrow in her hands. She told sponsors her name with strong voice. Then she got their attention.

She hold her bow like she was ready to shoot. Cristina felt nervous so she started to tremble. It was hard to target when her hands were shaking. The bow was ridig so she let go. It wasn't a good shot. It didn't even hit near the center. Cristina was disappointed. Sponsors laughed a little and continued their chatting and eating. Cristina decided to pick herself up and try again and succees. She noticed that any sponsors wasn't payin attention to her anymore. It made her furious.

Cristina noticed the apple in the pigs mouth. Cristina shot toward the apple and arrow went right through it. All the sponsors were shocked by her shot. "Atleast I got their attention" Cristina thougt.

"Thank you for your attention" Cristina said with sarcastic voice and left the room.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGA**

"Are you crazy? Why did you do that" Webber said with angry tone.

"I just lost it" Cristina said.

"Well atleast we now know who got the lowest points" Webber said with sarcastic tone.

Jackson patted Cristinas back. It was now time to announce tributes points. It was the moment that the tributes were waiting for.

Owen got 10 points, Teddy got 8 points, Alex and Addison got 9 points, George and Sydney both got 3 points, Miranda got 6 points and Preston got 11 points which many took by surprise and Jackson also got 8 points which was good score. Other tributes got about 3-5 points. They were going to announce Cristinas points last.

Everybody were holding their breaths as they were waiting for her points. Owen was also interested to see her score because he had no idea what she was going to get.

"Cristina Yang from district twelve: 12 points" presenter announced.

Cristina couldn't believe it. She was expecting very low points because of her behaviour but she got the highest points. 12 was very rare score and she got it. She had impressed the sponsors.

Everybode where cheering around her. She noticed Jackson wrapping his arms around her. She had to smile a little.

Owen was also shocked by the results. What the heck did she do to get so high points. He didn't have any idea. "She must have some secret skill I don't know anything about" he thought.

All the tributes headed out to bed because tomorrow was the moment. Hunger Games was about to start tomorrow. In the morning their stylists would prepare them and their mentors would give them last advices before the arena.

Cristina and Owen were both restless. They both knew that tomorrow could be their last day on earth and the arena wasn't the place where they wanted to spend the last day of their live. They both thought about their dads. How much they missed them. And then their thought drifted to each other.

Owen was about to fall asleep but he heard soft knocking from the door of his balcony. He had no idea what was out there. He saw this tiny girl behind the door and he recognized the glossy ebony curls. He opened the door.

"Cristina" Owen said softly. Cristina took his face in her tiny hands and gave him gentle kiss to his mouth. Owen wasn't expecting it but he melted in the moment when her soft warm lips reached his. It was quick kiss and she backed away and whispered the words "good luck" to his ear and left back to the ladders and back to her room.

Owen found it hard to believe what just happened but he had to smile. It gave him little bit hope and comfort. He walked back to his bed and closed his eyes and he felt save to fall asleep.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Owen woke up as the sun rose. He headed to the breakfast table. He ate abundant breakfast because he knew that he needed all the energy he could get. The morning was slow. He took warm shower and just tried to stay relaxed.

His stylist team came to prep him and his mentor gave last few advices that he had already heard. Owen liked the suit that the tributes were wearing this year. It was comfortable and its coloring fitted the ground. This years field will propably be forest or something like that. "Atleast it wasn't going to be dessert or ocean" Owen thought.

Owen had never felt this terrified in his life. As the moment got closer he started to feel even more and more afraid. He thought about his dad and his violent dead on the arena. That couldn't be his fate. He wanted to get married and have children before he die. He wanted to grow old and see his children grow up. He wanted to die next to his wife feeling like he had lived. He had barely lived. Most of his life he have been preparing for this- his possible death. They called out for the tributes to step on the elevator which took them to the arena.

Cristina woke up on the morning when Jackson came to shake her awake. They sat down on the breakfast table but the mood was pretty quiet. They didn't have much to say. They both ate as much they could. The stylists came to prep them. Jackson and Cristina looked at each other and gave each other a tight hug. They both teared up a bit.

"Good luck" Jackson said.

"Good luck Jackson" Cristina whispered.

Cristina and Marlowe headed to to the preparing room. In the room was the elevator which was going to take her to the arena.

Marlowe helped her to get dressed to her suit. Cristina liked the suit because it was green and cozy. It was outfit that she could wear on the forest.

Marlowe took final look on the outfit and he was pleased. He gave her kiss to her cheek and said "I would vote for you Cristina".

"Thank you" Cristina said. Then they called out for the tributes.

As she stepped to the elevator her hole life flashed before her eyes. She thought about her dad, she thought about her mom and sister, she thought about Meredith and Jackson and she thought about Owen. She started to feel terrified. The elevator door closed and she looked at Marlowe with fear on her eyes. Marlowe gave her encouraging smile.

The tributes were standing on their tiles. The sun was very bright and everybody saw the greenest forest. The bell started to ring. It was only 10 seconds to the start.

**10** Everybody covered their eyes from the sun.

**9** Everybody took a deep breath.

**8 7** All of them observed their arena.

**6** Everybody tried to keep themselves together because there was cameras everywhere filming them.

**5** It was almost the time.

**4 3** Cristina looked at Jackson and they tried to reassure each other with their eyes. Owen tried to look at Teddy but she was too proud to do it.

**2** Cristina and Owen stole a glance to each other. It was a quick look but in that moment they felt safe. They felt loved. Just for the moment.

**1** Everybody hold their breaths before the final moment.

The bell rang for the last time little louder to indicate that the Hunger Game have finally begun.

**AN: This last two chapters contained a lot of stuff because I wanted to get the Hunger Games started! I'm Alex fan on GA but I had to make someone the bad guy . Next week I'll update What If and I update this in 2 weeks time.**

**AN: I can't thank you enough for your reviews. I love that you like this story as much I like to write it! Please let me know what you think. I love reading your thoughts and reviews always motivate me to continue :)**


	9. Starting line

**Cristina's POV**

There is only three seconds to game begin. I look at the bow in the cornucopia. Cornucopia is the center of the square where the games begin and there is all the most vital stuff that you need on the arena. Webber said me that it's dangerous to go to the cornucopia in the beginning of the game. You would propably get killed. They call it cornucopia bloodpath where everybody are just killing each other there. Usually careers get all the most helpfull stuff there. Real number of people get killed in the first minutes of Hunger Games. But I can't just stop staring at the bow.

I turn to look where Owen is standing and he is shaking his head like he is trying to warn me not to go there. But then I hear the loud sound that indicates that the games have begun. I lost my chance to get the arrow. Fear in me is almost unbearable but I run as fast as I could.

**Owen's POV**

Last three seconds feels like iternity and the fear starts to build up in me. I try to stare at the cornucopia to keep my mind occupied.

I took a quick glanze to Cristina and I notice her staring at the bow. I know what she is thinking. I start to shake my head to her. I know how bloodthirsty other careers are. I notice her look at me and see my warning. I felt relief for a second. Then I heard the bang. The games has begun. The fear felt so real and uncontrollable but I ran as fast I could to cornucopia.

**GAGAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina ran fast to the first bag she saw. She took it and continued to ran until she fell. She looked around her horrified what she saw. She saw Alex cut a woman's throat and she bled out. She was horrified. She felt like she couldn't move. She was frozen. She felt that someone tried to put her up and she struggled first but then Cristina noticed that it was George. Cristina felt so relieved. They started to ran together to the woods.

Cristina looked quickly behind her and saw a furious looking woman with fiery red hair. She took her knife and throwed it to her direction. Cristina continued to ran but she covered her head and neck with her bag. The knife hit the bag and Cristina felt her hole body relax.

She and George ran like crazy deeper to the woods. Cristina looked back and saw Jackson follow them and she smiled to him little bit.

"Stop" George yelled.

"What is it" Cristina asked.

"Where is Sydney" George panicked.

Cristina and Jackson both looked around them and she was nowhere to be seen.

George started to yell her name but then Cristina put her hand to his mouth.

"We can't yell out here. Careers are looking for us and they will kill us if they finds us" Cristina whispered. "We'll look for her" Cristina said calmly.

"Okay" George said.

Cristina started to track her foot steps and Jackson and George followed her.

**GAGAGAGAGA**

Owen ran towards the cornucopia and he was amazed how fast Preston could run. Now he understoond why he got better points than him. He took a bag and knife from there and run to the woods. He was faster than careers and others were too impressed by him. When Owen got to cornucopia he started to collect stuff he needed.

He saw all the other careers to kill other tributes. He tried to turn his back if he saw a tribute. He thought that he doesn't have what it takes to kill someone even he have been trained to do that for years.

The tributes who tried to come to cornucopia were already killed and now they took all the stuff they could carry and then they mined the surrounding of the cornucopia. Nobody except them now could come and take something there.

They started to walk to the woods like they owned the place.

"It was so great. All of their faces" Alex said eagerly.

"I killed four of them" Addison said proudly.

"I killed only three" Teddy said dissapointed.

"Ha! I killed five" Alex said happily. "What about you Hunt" Alex asked.

"I didn't kill anybody" Owen admitted somehow embarassed.

"Why" Addison asked.

"I was occupied on collecting stuff we need" Owen tried to defend himself.

"GEORGEE" they all heard some girl yell close by.

"Some stupid chick" Alex said mockingly. "Hunt go take care of that and we'll go check the other way.

Owen gulped hard. He couldn't argue against them so he started to walk towards the yelling. His steps felt heavy. He didn't want to do this but he knew that he had no other choice.

Owen saw the young girl with grey eyes and light brown hair. She noticed him and Owen saw the fear in her eyes. She looked so innocent.

"Please don't kill me" Sydney pleaded.

"I'm so sorry" Owen whispered and passed her some weird looking berries.

"You don't feel a thing" Owen said few tears streaming down his face.

Owen felt so lucky that he had learned to recognize those berries because he couldn't kill that woman with his own hands.

Syndey ate the berries and died instantly. Owen stared at her lifeless eyes for a moment and started to walk back to other careers. He was holding back his tears because he couldn't let others or cameras to see him in his weak state.

"Good job man" Alex patted Owen's back and they continued to walk deeper to the woods. Owen didn't feel proud at all.

**GAGAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina found Syney's path and she found some fresh footsteps. It indicated that she was close.

"I think she is close by" Cristina said to George and Jackson.

They saw a plane which meant that someone had died.

"NOOO" George yelled and started to run. Cristina and Jackson followed him.

They all saw the dead body of Sydney and George started to run towards her crying uncontrollaby. Jackson stopped him because they were already coming to pick up her body. The plane took her body away and George couldn't stop crying.

Cristina cried quietly but then she whispered to them "We gotta keep moving. Body means that careers can be close".

Cristina and Jackson started to walk and Jackson supported exhausted George.

**GAGAGAGAGA**

Careers stopped for a moment to get some rest. Owen said he would go to get some firewood. Addison said that she will come with him and Owen groaned. He needed some time for himself to think.

Owen collected many branches and it was so hot there that he went under the tree to cool himself. He felt like to collapse because he couldn't get the empty look on that girl's face away from his mind. Owen couldn't wait for the evening because he had to know if Cristina was alive. They showed the pictures of dead people on the sky in the evening.

It was when Addison was suddenly standing in front of him and kissed him.

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a little brutal but this is Hunger Games afterall! Please leave a review. I love reading you thoughts and it really helps me :)**

**I will be updating What If next week and it's its last chapter and there will be sequel to that!**


	10. Fire and Water

"What are you doing" Owen said and pushed Addison back. "Since we're here and cameras won't see us here we could have some fun" Addison said seductively.

"No" Owen said firmly.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Addison asked.

"What" Owen asked puzzled.

"Teddy is like crazy about you and you don't do anything about it and you know I'm hot. I'm a catch. So I'm asking what the hell is wrong with you" Addison said raising her voice.

Owen shook his head and walked back to the others. Alex had questioning look on his face but he saw in Owen's look that he should drop it.

Owen tried to go to talk Teddy. They used to be best friends. She was the only one she got left here. He saw her glaring for him so he walked away. It wasn't his fault if she refused talking with him. He hadn't done anything wrong. He just felt so lonely.

The sky was getting darker and it meant that soon they would show the faces of dead people. Owen's biggest hope was that Cristina wasn't one of them.

**GAGAGAGA**

Cristina, Jackson and George walked a long way deeper to the thick green forest . They tried to find water but it seemed to be impossible task. The sun was hot and everybody were sweating.

George's steps were heavy. He just lost his best friend and he was exhausted and broken. Jackson was half carrying him but he still felt faint.

Evening was getting darker and they decided to camp near a big tree. They ate crackers what Jackson found from his bag. Jackson tried to offer some for George but he just sat under the tree in silence.

"I didn't imagine this would be this hard you know" Jackson said. "Yeah" Cristina said understanding perfectly what he meant and looked over to George.

"I can't imagine what he is feeling like. I can't imagine how I would feel like if I lose you" Jackson said and took her hand in his. "You're so good friend. I couldn't lose you ether" Cristina said and squeezed his hand.

Then all tributes heard the same call **_Attention tributes_** in a formal voice.

Then pictures of the dead people appeared in the dark blue sky. In the first day most of them had died in the cornucopia bloodbath. First they showed a picture of a girl from district 3. She had a short brown hair and she was the tribute who got the lowest points. Her dead wasn't surprise. From district 7 both girl and boy had died. They both had a blonde hair with bright green eyes. It was typical for their district. Then they showed a picture of a boy from district 10. The shot of him was good. He tried to look as brave as possible but if you looked closely you could see the fear in his eyes. Then they showed the picture of Sydney.

When George saw the picture of her he started to cry. He couldn't bear to see her picture. He missed her soft beautiful face and shy smile. He didn't know how to survive there without her. Cristina patted his shoulder gently. She didn't know any other way to comfort him.

Cristina was disappointed that any career hadn't died except for _the one_. Usually any career didn't die on first day. Cristina knew she had to get some sleep. She felt drained. He stomach growled for hunger and her throat felt dry for thirst. Cristina knew that many would die for hunger and thirst not battle. Next morning they would have to find water or it would be life-and-death situation for them.

She went to lie on the ground. She looked at the sky. It was so beautiful with many stars. Always in her home forest she would watch the stars with Meredith or dad if he still would be alive. Cristina thought about her mother and sisters. Would they be watching her. How things were back in home. Then she thought if _he_ would be watching these same stars with her.

Owen was so relieved when he didn't saw her face on the sky. He thought how she was doing out there. He wondered if he would ever see her again or taste her soft lips. As he watched the stars he thought about his father. Did he watch the stars when he was in games. Back in district 1 there wasn't much stars because all the pollutant had faded that beauty away. He thought about Sydney's lifeless face. The life he had took away but he knew the spirit of the game "kill or get killed". His trainers had told that to him like million times. He sighed and slowly drifted to sleep. He saw a dream about _her_ and her beautiful face.

**GAGAGAGA**

Cristina was in a deep sleep. She had to wake up in the middle of the night because it was her shift to guard and then go back to sleep again.

Then she suddenly woke up to a scream "FIRE FIRE" George was yelling in panic. Cristina smelled burn and saw the furious flames. It was when she rose and took everything she absolutely needed and started to run.

All three of them run like devil was chasing them and they never looked back. It wasn't a normal fire. It was spreading unnaturally fast. It was clearly some trick from Capitol to spice up the game. Cristina was a fast runner because of her light weight and she got away.

When her feet started to ache and she was totally out of breath she stopped. She held her knees and took deep breaths. Her leg really hurt. She must have step weirdly while she ran. She quickly scanned around her and saw no one. She started to panic. She called out for Jackson and George but nobody answered.

Jackson and George ran to the other direction and didn't notice that Cristina ran elsewhere.

It was soon when Jackson heard George yelling out for help. When he turned around he saw George lying on the ground and he couldn't get up. Jackson ran to him as fast as he could and thud next to him. It was some kind of root that was wrapped around his leg. Jackson tried to unwrap it but the root was very strong.

The fire was threatening close. George started to fall into despair but Jackson kept on trying.

"Jackson you have to go. You will die too if you stay" George said in a defeated tone.

"NO" Jackson said firmly and kept trying.

"It's okay Jackson. Sydney is gone and I don't have a chance. You have to let me go" George said in a pleading tone.

Jackson let go of the root and his eyes started to tear up. He looked over to George.

"It's okay. Go and save yourself while you can" George said. Jackson started to run and didn't look back. He couldn't look back to see other one die again. He still knew that the Games wasn't even near to be over. He heard George's painful scream but he still didn't look back but he was crying uncontrollably. He ran until he noticed that something was missing, Cristina. He had no idea where she ran.

Cristina was still holding her leg and she was hoping that the pain would ease soon. Then she suddenly heard some rustling somewhere near her.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would really like if you would leave a review! I just love reading them and them keep me going :)**


	11. Run Baby Run

It was in the middle of the night when Owen noticed someone trying to shook him awake. He opened his eyes slowly to reveal a woman with blonde straight hair and blue eyes.

"Teddy what are you doing" he asked sleepy. He hadn't had much sleep and the ground he was sleeping on was hard. "I couldn't sleep" Teddy said softly and yawned a little.

"So you're finally speaking to me" Owen said somehow relieved.

"I remember when I could talk to you no matter what the time or situation was" Teddy said few tears streaming down her face. "I miss it" she admitted. He was her best friend.

"I miss it too. I really need a friend" Owen said and hugged her. Teddy felt so good in his embrace but she knew she couldn't let her emotions take over her. She knew that Owen didn't feel the same for her but they would always be friends.

"So.. can we be friends" Owen asked little hesitantly. He was afraid that her feelings for him would get on the way. He hoped that it wouldn't be too weird for them to be friends. "Yes we can be friends" Teddy said like it would be the most obvious thing. She needed her friend more than anything even she did feel little unsure about it. "Thank you" Owen answered and smiled.

They laid on the green hard ground and watched the stars. It was a really calm night but tributes did not feel that calm. Usually calm meant that something bad would happen soon. Capitol was not known from it calmness.

"What kept you awake" Owen asked. "Those two" Teddy pointed out a tree and Owen listened carefully. He could hear the moaning behind the tree. Somehow Owen wasn't surprised at all. He did knew Addison and Alex.

Teddy and Owen laughed at the two of them and eventually fell asleep.

Owen noticed that he was again shaken awake. This time it was more firm shake. Owen slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. It was already almost morning. He then saw a man with brown hair. "Alex" Owen said questioningly.

"Dude there is smoke a mile away from us! Let's get moving" Alex said firmly and then went to help Teddy up. They took what they had with them and started walking and they moved very quickly. They didn't have much with them because they needed to walk fast. Most of their stuff were on cornucopia and its surroundings were mined that nobody else could go to get their stuff.

They were close to the smoke when they heard screaming. _A lot of screaming_. They heard woman and two men yelling. They sounds were clearly in several directions. They decided to split up. Alex went to other way, so did Addison and Owen and Teddy went together to the last direction. They promised to yell if they would find somebody or need help.

* * *

Preston Burke was hiking in the green thick forest. He was greatly separated from the career tributes. Preston appreciated the view because it looked so much different in his district. He came from one of the most poorest districts and it was clearly seen from the nature of his district. Here the nature was really rich but evil too. It was the spirit of the game.

Preston had a plan. He hated the career tributes most. He hated their greed and selfishness. He was going to strike when it was the best time. He wanted every single one of those career tributes dead.

He had noted that Owen Hunt was his main competitor. But he was not that worried. Preston knew that he also had a talent. Not only he was a fast runner he was good at using knifes. He looked at his knife which shined against the bright sunlight. He had a grin on his face when he had a imagine of Owen begging for mercy in his head. He was going to let him suffer a little and then cut his throat.

He saw the smoke far away in the woods. He decided not to run towards it. It wasn't the time yet. He was a patient man.

Only thing he was worried about was Miranda, the little girl from his district. He wondered if she was doing okay.

* * *

Cristina was taking deep breaths and she hold onto her leg. It hurt so much. She took a look at her wound and which was bright red. The flying fireball had hit it. The pain was burning and it felt like it ate her leg alive.

She had ran long time and it took time to her catch her breath. When she slowly calmed down she had time to think a little bit. _Where Jackson and George was._ She started to feel panic take over her but she knew she couldn't scream so she took deep breaths. The fire had catch some attention and she knew careers would be there in no time.

Cristina knew that the fire was Capitol's trick to get them closer to tributes and separate from her friends. _Of course audience had to get their entertainment. Otherwise there wouldn't be any point in this._ Forest seemed darker and thicker when she was now alone. Her nerves were running wild. She could hear every single noise around her and she still smelled the burn from fire. Her skin was shivering when she tried to calm herself down.

Then she suddenly heard some rustling somewhere near her. Her senses perked up immediately. She looked all around her and saw no one. She thought that she imagined the hole thing until someone turned around and pushed her on the ground.

"Here we are again" Alex said mocking. He had the most wide grin on his face. Cristina tried her best to struggle and get away from his hold but he placed his other hand tightly to her waist so she couldn't move.

Back in district 12 her sister Lily was watching it from her TV at home. She felt guilty. She was supposed to be on her place and there. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her best sister.

"You can try but you can't get up" Alex said laughing. Cristina thought that it was now the end for her. She only hoped that it would happen quickly. She did not want to suffer or Lily to see her slow fall. Alex other hand wandered down her back to cup her ass. He gave it a light squeeze. Cristina didn't expect that to happen even he tried to seduce her in the basement before the Games. She was expecting that he would just kill her. He gave her light kiss to her neck and then Cristina thought it was enough.

She kicked hard between his thighs with her knee. She saw the sudden change in his expression. His face was red from pain and he tried his best not to scream. He hold onto his tool and he cursed to himself. Cristina saw her change and she started to ran as fast as she could.

Cristina heard him yell "little bitch" as she was running. She smiled a little. But then she heard that he yelled to others to come and help him. It made her run even harder.

Her leg was hurting really bad. She tried her best to run through the thick forest. She had ran away from something like this before. She remembered when she was on her home forest when there was this rare black wolf. Usually they didn't get too close to people but when they did they were dangerous. She remembered running so fast that she couldn't almost breath but she made it to the other side of fence and home.

But now it was different. She was injured. She took a guick look behind her and she saw that all four career tributes were getting closer to her. She also saw Owen but he was clearly behind all of them.

Owen tried to hide himself behind them. This was the situation he was afraid of. He could see that her leg was injured by the way she was running. He tried his best to figure out what to do while he was running.

The ground where Cristina was running on was full of stones and stumps. Her foot hit one of the stumps and she fell to the brown hard ground. Cristina heard laughter behind her and they contended who would get to kill her. She heard all of their voices except Owen's. For that she was glad. If she would hear Owen say something like that she wouldn't be able to get up anymore.

She continued to ran with her bad leg but she knew that they would catch her very soon. Then she saw this beautiful tall tree in its bloom right in front of her.

Careers saw that she started to climb to the tree. She was really quick to climb. They reached the tree and Addison and Teddy yelled in unison **Go get her Alex**. They cheered for him as he climbed. Owen looked worried behind them. When Teddy looked at him he tried to cover his worry and look focused instead.

Alex confidently gripped the tree and climbed. He was clearly much slower because Cristina was already really high on the tree. Cristina was experienced climber and also she was small. Alex felt too confident and he tried to take hold on the tree but then it slipped and he fell to the hard ground. Everybody had pained look on their faces because it was a high fall.

Teddy felt anger in her and she took her arrow and shot Cristina with it. Cristina felt scared when she saw Teddy take the arrow. She took her shot but Cristina dodged it well. Cristina felt so relieved.

Owen too felt his hole body relax. When he looked up there he saw the woman he loved. _Did he really love her. Love was a strong word. When he saw her again after the Hunger Games started he was sure that love was the right word to express his feelings for the girl who had fire inside of her. He knew he was in trouble._

"Learn how to target" Cristina yelled to Teddy mockingly. Teddy started to boil from anger and she was about to climb to the tree until Owen stopped her.

"She has come down there sometime. We get her when she does" Owen said firmly and everybody else agreed. That way Owen got more time to figure out what to do. He had to keep her safe.

Cristina sat down to one of the branches and tied herself to the tree with belt and rope. She knew she wasn't a light sleeper and she didn't want to drop from the tree.

She started to examine the wound on her leg right above her knee. It was bright red and it looked really bad. She had seen burns like this. Her mother treated wounds like this. She decided to put water on it. It hurt like hell. It burned like hell. Cristina bit her jacket hard as she tried to put more water to it. She wanted to scream from pain but she didn't want to seem weak _not in front of tributes, not in front of Lily my dear sister._

Owen saw the pained expression on her face. He felt crushed. He would do anything to be there with her- hold her, kiss her and take care of her. But he knew he would get himself and her killed if he would do that. He had to wait.

Cristina pressed the burn and it hurt too much to touch it. Few tears streamed down her face. Her hole body felt weak. Cristina didn't know what to do.

**AN: Thank you so much for your review. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them so please keep them coming :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Sting harder

Moon was lightning the dark sky with stars when career tributes were sleeping, at least that was what Cristina thought.

One of them was still awake. Owen did try to sleep but it wasn't coming. The girl up there on a tall tree with a nasty burn on her leg disturbed his sleep. He stole quick glances over there where she sat. Always when she looked down at them he turned his head away. He tried to figure out what to do. There wasn't many options. All of the options included getting himself and her killed.

He heard her silent sob when she tried to press the burn. It took all his willpower not to go and climb to the tree.

Cristina pressed the burn and it hurt. It hurt like hell. Her hole body was trembling. Her mother knew this kind of burns. If she didn't get it treated she wouldn't be able to walk properly. And that meant end for her. She knew she couldn't hide on the tree forever. Careers were going to wait for her and she didn't have much food and water with her.

Cristina started slowly to sink into desperation. She promised to win for Lily. She failed her. Her own sweet little sister.

Then Cristina saw a small parachute flit through the sky. Cristina thought first that it was for the careers. Maybe some poison or some other fun way to kill her. But Cristina saw that it was flying straigtly towards her. It landed to one of the higher branches. Cristina squeal when she rose to pick up the parachute. Her leg definitely didn't like to move or get weight on it.

Cristina examined the little brown box and it was hard. She rolled the top and she heard a slight click. She opened the box and she revealed a cream jar. It was green gel. Cristina remembered when her mother told her about this rare green gel. It was only available in the Capitol and it was very expensive. This green gel healed burns like she had. Her mother hoped that their district would have afford for that gel. Most of the mans in district 12 work in the mines. They got burns all the time.

Cristina spread the gel into her burn. Her whole body relaxed. It helped. The burning sensation stopped. It was like a hot summer when you finally made it to the beach and cool water. The relief was something magnificent.

Owen saw the gel Cristina got and he heard her relieved sigh. He smiled to himself and he finally fall asleep peace in his mind.

Cristina also got few hours of sleep. She woke up when the first ray of sunlight hit the tree. Cristina was a light sleeper. She looked around her. Some of the forest was destroyed because of the fire. Then she looked at her wound. There was few visible marks that there had been burn but it didn't hurt at all. It was healed. Cristina smiled for the first time in a long time.

Back in Capitol Webber had seen her distress. He hadn't seen such a promising tribute from district 12 in years, or truth to be told never. So he convinced one of the sponsors to sent her the green jel.

After waking up a little she looked down. All the careers were still sleeping. Only advance Cristina had was that she could manage without good nightsleep. All the careers weren't used to that. They needed their beauty sleep, Cristina chuckled to herself.

Cristina thought if she could go down without a sound and run far away. No, she couldn't. They would wake-up. She needed to find solution because she was running out of water. Water was the most vital thing on this arena. The sun in the day was burning hot and you needed hydration.

"Ppsssstt" she suddenly heard someone murmur. Cristina tried to look around her but she saw nobody. Then she heard a little louder "ppsssst". Then she looked at right and up. There was this little girl, even smaller than her sitting on another branch. She had dark skin, black fluffy curls and sweet brown eyes. Their eyes met.

Cristina couldn't but stare at her eyes. Her eyes were exactly like Lily's but the color was brown not blue. Her smile was Lily's. Her whole presence was Lily's. The person's she missed most back home. Cristina remembered her name. Her name was Miranda from district 8.

She hold her finger over her mouth. Cristina knocked and she was silent. Miranda pointed out a wasp nest. Cristina hadn't noticed that before. She had a knife what she got on the first day of Hunger Games when one girl tried to throw that to her neck. She knocked in agreement. She knew what she had to do.

She climber higher to the tree where the wasp nest was. She knew those wasps. They weren't just normal wasps. They were tracker jackers. They are deadly wasps that were made by the Capitol and they placed them around districts during the rebellion. If tracker jacker stings it causes hallucinations and worse death. Cristina shivered and she tried to breath slowly in and out. She knew she had to do this. She had to keep her head cool. She would die if she didn't do this. and in bad cases death. Most people can't tolerate more than few stings.

She was now close to the nest and she took her knife out of her pocket. Her hand was shaking as she saw the branch where the nest was. Progress was slow. Wasps attention started to focus on her. Cristina saw harder as she saw two of them getting closer to her. Panic made her saw even harder and harder. Her heart was racing like crazy.

First wasp stung her near her collarbone and Cristina squeaked "auchh". Luckily careers down there didn't hear anything but she knew she had to be fast. Cristina saw there Owen sleeping calmly. Her only hope was that he would be okay.

Secon and third wasps stung her. It hurt and she started to feel the effect. She felt dizzy and her world was spinnig. The branch finally broke and it hit the ground.

Cristina saw the panic mood down there. Everybody woke up, rose and started to collect their stuff and run like devil was chasing them. Cristina saw everything in slow motion. The effect of the wasp poison hit her. There was wasps running wild everywhere. It was like they had been in jail for eternity and finally now they were set free.

Owen was shocked when the wasps came. He didn't take anything with him. He just ran away as fast as he could. He only took guick glace behind and saw Cristina on the tree. So she was safe.

Alex and Addison also managed to run away without any stings. Cristina still heard loud fearful screaming. Then she saw Teddy and her eyes opened wide. All tracker jackers were all over her. She was palpitating and the wasps took all the live from her. Her first kill. It was Cristina's first kill. She let the wasps free and Teddy was dead. But she was a career. If she would have to kill someone then it would be a career. They chose their path themselves. The wasps left to follow other careers.

Cristina descended from the tree and she walked towards Teddy. The sight was horrifying. There was no skin. It was all just burned black flesh. The effect of the wasp poison was now in its full effect. Her head spinned like crazy and she saw all those crazy things around her that wasn't supposed to be there.

Teddy, or what was now left from her, was holding bow. It was like treasure to her. If she had a bow she might have a chance to survive. She took the bow from Teddy's cold dead hand which had tight grip from the bow.

When she got the bow she rose up and just stood there. Her head spun like crazy and she just felt like to stay there and lay on the ground. Everything just was crazy.

Cristina saw someone running towards her. Only thing she saw that the person was tall. She saw the person in multiple. The poison was strong and it made you see every kind of crazy things. She knew she should run but she couldn't think clearly.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so happy that you have given me positive reviews! I would be happy if you would leave a review again. Them make my day. I'm also happy if you give me critique :)**


	13. Dreamlike

Cristina grabbed arrow from Teddy who was anymore just ash and burned muscle. The smell. It burned your nostrils. If Cristina was going to die right here and right now this was not the last smell she wanted to smell. She missed the scent of forest where had just rained. The odor was fresh and your feet felt good against the wet grass.

She saw someone right in front of her. Running. That person was tall. Cristina's world was spinning right in front of her and anything didn't make any sense. Her senses were betraying her.

The person was now right in front of Cristina. Owen. He shook strongly her shoulder's and there didn't seem to be any reaction. **WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! RUN!**, he screamed.

Cristina was still processing his words. Her brain was working really slowly. Owen's eyes were wide and his words loud. Cristina finally rose up and ran. Her steps were inaccurate and she didn't seem to have a heading.

Cristina ran through the green thick forest. It seemed much darker now. Trees weren't a shade of beautiful green. More like poison green. It was a shade of green Cristina didn't like. It reminded Cristina of slime where she got stuck when she was little.

She saw all the persons she missed. Lily. Her sweet little sister. She was calling for help but Cristina couldn't reach her. Jackson. She heard Jackson's scream but he was nowhere in sight. Owen. Owen was with other careers planning the most painful ways to kill her.

Cristina held her head and closed her eyes tightly. She needed the sounds and hallucinations gone. She screamed and fell down her knees but nothing happened.

Meredith. Meredith was now next to her. Cristina saw her blonde hair and smile. Meredith reached for her hand and raised her up. "Everything is going to be alright" she whispered and led her way.

Cristina started to run in the direction Meredith showed her until she collided to something tall. Blackness.

* * *

Owen yelled at Cristina. He told her to run. Alex and Addison were coming back soon. She was clearly under the influence of wasp poison but luckily it wasn't going to kill her.

When he yelled at her loudly she finally reacted and started to run. She was very tangled but there was nothing Owen could do for her right now. When he didn't see her anymore she turned to Teddy's side or what was anymore left of her.

Owen's vision came blur as warm tears streamed down his face. He couldn't touch her. Only what was left was burned flesh. The smell was unbearable. He knew he only had a small moment with his best friend. Capitol would soon come pick up her body.

He put his mouth closer to her and whispered his voice cracking "I'm so sorry Teddy. You're my best friend and you'll always be. Good bye Theodora. I'm sorry this had to happen. I'll miss you."

He saw the Capitol plane upon them. He needed to move. He stepped back from her body and let the plane to pick up her. He said his final good-bye.

Addison and Alex came back right before Teddy was on the plane. Addison screamed and threw stones towards the plane but it was far gone. Alex also screamed in frustration. First career was now dead.

Owen's heart was now full of rage. His only true friend was now dead. And from whose hands? The woman he had deep feelings for. Owen had never in his life felt so confused. Not even before the Hunger Games. Should he be mad at her or not? He did not know.

His mind was filled with sorrow. There was not going to be anymore those nighttime conversations or picking up each other with Teddy. She was now gone. Forever. Never coming back. He should blame her. Cristina. But he couldn't. If there was one person who would deserve to win this Game it was her.

Owen knew he lost his chance to win when he let himself have feelings for her. Only bright side was that he wouldn't have to suffer for long anymore.

Addison and Alex walked behind Owen but they knew they should leave him alone for a while.

It was soon coming night as the sky was getting darker and stars lighted the pale sky. Alex started the fire and he looked behind him where Owen was sitting sour look on his face. He was just staring to nowhere.

"We have to cheer that dude up" Alex said with his usual annoyed tone. Addison knocked. They needed him to fight. He looked like he had just given up. Lost his all hope.

"Come to eat with us" Addison called out but there was no answer. Owen's expression didn't change. Not even a bit.

* * *

It was now day after the fire. Jackson had been wandering in the forest all alone. His mind was still down from the death of George. He tried to sleep once. It was a dream filled with fire, burn, painful screams and Cristina. She was there instead of George.

He left her to die. She was there screaming but he couldn't save her. When he woke-up he was filled with sweat and he was out-of-breath. He was lucky that he had not catch anyone's attention.

He had no idea if Cristina was all right. All he knew that she was alive which was the most important thing. They got separated during the fire. He really missed Cristina. His only hope was that he at least would be able to spent his last days on the arena _with her_.

He felt dizzy. His world was spinning. Hunger. Thirst. The things he would do right now for glass of water or a piece of bread. These are the moments that really defines people.

People had four basic needs: food, drink, shelter and love. Right now it felt like he had none of those. It would make anyone go crazy. Jackson's every step felt heavy. It felt like there was heavy stones attached to his legs.

He needed water and fast. He stepped wrongly and fell down to the hard ground. He now realised how sensitive his skin was as he saw that he started to bleed everywhere.

It took all his willpower to stand up and continue his uphill climb. He had a imagine of Cristina and her sweet smile when she was fishing with her dad in his mind. It kept him going on. Step by step.

It was until he saw a tall muscled dark man few hundred meters ahead. He had a bloody knife in his hand.

* * *

Cristina started slowly to open her eyes. Her eyes hadn't used to in light so it took a while. She had the most pounding headache ever. She rose into a sitting position.

When her eyes used to the bright sunshine she took a look around her. It was a place she hadn't been before. She hadn't seen those trees and that small lake before. Lake and water. She rose up but it was too fast. She had to sit back down.

This time she took it slower and drank water until her body couldn't take anymore. Cristina didn't remember much. Memory came slowly back. She remembered Owen. He saved her life in front of the whole world. He saved her.

She saw all this weird sights. Horrifying sights. It was better for her to forget those. She couldn't go nuts right now.

Cristina heard some rustling. She was ready to shoot if it was an enemy. But she didn't have her arrow. Where it was? Her head was still pounding so it was hard to figure out where she heard the noise. Somewhere close. Then she looked at the tree.

She saw the tiny dark 14 year old girl with airy curls. And those dark eyes which looked like exactly like Lily's but them were blue. Her warm smile reminded her of Lily. Her whole presence was Lily's.

"Hey" she said shyly behind the tree. She was still feeling unsure. "It's alright Miranda. I'm not gonna hurt you" Cristina said softly. The girl came behind the tree and came to sit next to Cristina on the stump. Cristina was enchanted by her eyes. Them represented Lily. Lily represented home where she missed more than anything.

It felt like there was a connection between them instantly. There wasn't words needed. They both needed a companion right now.

"How long was I out" Cristina asked. Her sense of time was completely lost. "Few days. I took care of the wound in your head. You apparently collided with a tree" she explained. "All right. Did anybody die?"

"Yes. Both from the district 4 and 5 and 10 and a boy from district 3" Miranda said quietly. Cristina just knocked. There wasn't many tributes left anymore. They didn't have much food left so Cristina told her she would go hunt. Miranda gave Cristina her arrow and she left.

She got few beavers and they ate a good nutritious meal as they also ate berries what Miranda collected. Cristina offered Miranda whole beaver and her eyes widened. "Whole beaver" she asked. Cristina knocked "it's all yours." She hadn't seen such appetite before. Well maybe she had seen even bigger in herself.

"What should we do next" Miranda asked. Cristina thought about it for a while. They might have a small chance of survival if they destroy their worst competitor. Careers.

They couldn't just go and kill them. Miranda didn't have experience in fighting and she alone against those three careers. No chance. But there was a way they could **less** their chance of survival. Cristina smiled.

"What" Miranda asked curiously. "I think I have a plan" Cristina said with a smirk. There was some hope again.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Can't thank you enough people who have reviewed, followed and favorited :) Please tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**My exam weeks starts next week so there won't be updates in a while :( But I'll update as soon as my last exam is over!**


	14. Destruction

Cristina walked along the thick green forest like she used to. She was focused. All of her senses were sharp and she was ready to react. She was hunting. That way she kept her family alive. But this time it was different. This was not her home wood. This was Capitols made. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as Cristina's home forest. This time she wasn't hunting for her family. Her mother, Lily and other sisters weren't here on the arena. Cristina was grateful for that. She was hunting for herself and Miranda. For little girl, even smaller than herself, who kept her alive while she was still under the effect of wasp poison.

Her observing ears picked up the little rustling behind the bush. Cristina drew her bow and evenly waited. Rabbit with snow white fur came behind the bush and in the matter of seconds Cristina hit her target. This is going to be really good roast, Cristina thought.

She took the rabbit with her and walked a mile where Miranda was sitting waiting for her. Cristina handed her the rabbit and she started to skin it. Cristina smiled when she saw the hungry look on Miranda's face. The rabbit was clearly the best thing she has seen in a long time. They sat together by the fire roasting the rabbit. They both were silent for a while. The walk had exhausted them. It was so hot in the daytime and so cold in the nighttime. It was hard to adjust to the changing climatic conditions.

"So are we clear with our plan" Cristina asked quietly and examined the tired face of Miranda. A small smile spread to her face. "Yes we're" she said proudly. "I can't wait to see careers reaction when all the equipment they're depending on is destroyed" Miranda said. Miranda was on board in the minute when Cristina suggested that they would walk to cornucopia to destroy all the stuff careers had there. There was guns, food and everything vital to them. Especially the food. All the careers knew how to fight. They knew how to be scary and everybody were afraid of them. They always got all the equipment from the cornucopia on the first day but what they would do without the stuff? As good fighters they were they didn't know anything about hunting or edible food. In the Hunger Games also hunger and thirst were big cause of death. If they would succeed on their plan they would have a chance of winning the Games. Poor districts also deserved at least a chance of surviving.

"We continue our walk tomorrow morning to cornucopia and we will be there in the mid-day. We are doing this" Cristina said and gave big piece of the roast to Miranda. There was some hope again.

* * *

Jackson was barely hanging on. His skin felt like it was on fire and it was bleeding everywhere. His legs hurt from the nonstop stress.

Last thing he was going to see on this cruel world was this black man with the most murderous gaze and his bleeding knife. His only hope had been to see Cristina one last time. He had never kissed anyone. He was now going to die and he haven't even gotten his first kiss. The kiss he wanted to share with Cristina. And now it was never going to happen. What her lips would have tasted like? The strawberries she collects from the woods? Or cinnamon bun his dad gave to her? He would never find out. That was the thing Jackson was scared of most.

Jackson wasn't going to fight. He had no chance compared to this man. He was trained and he had a sharp knife. No chance. He was going to defer to his fate. Burke took small slow steps towards to Jackson's shaking form. In his every step closer Jackson's started to shake even more and more.

He was anymore ten meters away from him when suddenly golden lightning hit a tall tree. Jackson's eyes widened to the sight and the tree fell right between Jackson and Burke. Jackson heard Burke's frustrated scream and then he knew it was his chance. He collected all his power he had left and ran. Ran fast. Jackson couldn't believe his luck. He saw the lightning. It wasn't natural. It was Capitol's made. So there was a reason the tree fell right between them. But what reason, Jackson wondered.

Jackson was right. There was a reason. President Rain saw the situation as he observed the Games. He couldn't have Jackson die. Not yet. Capitol still needed to see the entertainment of young love. Jackson and Cristina. It wasn't the time yet.

* * *

Cristina and Miranda woke-up early and took their stuff and they were ready to continue their journey towards the cornucopia. It wasn't anymore far away. This has to work, Cristina thought. This was their shot if they wanted even a chance to win the Hunger Games. The walk to the conrnucopia went fast because both of them were feeling anxious.

They weren't far away when they stopped. They collected big amount of firewood. The plan was that Miranda was going to set a huge fire to distract careers and then Cristina was going to explode the cornucopia and everything that was there.

They build the fire and Cristina was ready to go. "So we're going to meet over the hills after the explosion. But.. what sign we use to know that we're still alive?" Cristina asked. Miranda had knowing smile on her face.

She put her lips to cone and blew four beautiful high notes. It was the most beautiful sound Cristina had never heard. But then she heard when all the birds started to repeat those 4 notes. It sounded amazing. All those beautiful birds repeating Miranda's notes. Cristina looked amazed by this. "They're mockingjays. They repeat melodies. You try" Miranda said. Cristina also blew few notes but it sounded more like humming. But mockingjays repeated it. Cristina was blown away. It felt weird to hear them repeat your own sound. "There is our sign" Miranda said smiling. Cristina smiled back to her before she left.

She took long but quiet steps until she reached the thick bush which bordered the cornucopia. It was wide area and in the middle of it were all the career's supplies. Cristina knew she couldn't just walk there and blow the place up. The surroundings of cornucopia were mined. Cristina saw the all tree of them: Owen, Alex and Addison there near the supplies. It seemed that Alex and Addison were arguing about something and Owen just sat there with dead look on his eyes. He looked that he was still grieving over Teddy. She felt sorry for him but now it wasn't the time to think about that. She had an important task. Their attention fixed elsewhere. Cristina saw the fire. Cristina knew their plan was working when she saw that the tree of them leave towards the fire. Now she just had to figure out a way to blow up the cornucopia.

She knew she didn't have much time so she took deep breaths and tried to think. Then she saw it. A bag of apples. It was high above their stuff. If it would work.., Cristina thought.

She took her bow and target towards the bag. She let the arrow fly but she missed the bag. _Dammit. _She had to go closer. She walked away from the bush. She walked closer to the cornucopia. If career would come back now she would be their target. But she took the risk. She took her bow and target again. It was one of those moments when there was just her and her bow. Nothing else mattered. Her targeting eye was accurate and she hit the target. The apple bag broke and the apples fell to the ground. It felt like everything was in slow-motion for a while. One moment everything was just like before. Until one apple hit the mine and then the explosion. One mine exploded another and it was a big explosion. Everything that was on cornucopia was now gone. The flames were close to Cristina and she flew to the ground. The explosion was too loud. Only thing Cristina heard was _beeeep. _It took Cristina a while to fully realize what just happened. She did it. All the stuff: food, guns were gone.

Cristina saw the careers come back running. Cristina saw the clear shock on their face. The shock soon transformed to pure anger. Alex's scream was clearly heard. Cristina saw Owen's head turn to her direction.

Careers soon noticed that the fire was somekind of set-up and then they heard the explosion. They ran back to the cornucopia. It was gone. All of it. The food and the guns. They were screwed. Owen tried to adjust and figure out what happened until she saw Cristina there and he realized what she had done. He was mad. He felt like to tell the others but the other side of him knew he couldn't or want to hurt her. He just watched as she ran to the woods. Owen had to figure out what to do next.

Cristina wasn't sure did he want to hurt her or not. So she decided to run. She ran to the woods like devil was chasing her. She got back to the forest. She didn't hear the beeping sound anymore but she still had hard time hearing with her left ear. Cristina blew her few humming notes and mockingjays repeated it perfectly. It sounded like a beautiful symphony orchestra. She expected to hear Miranda's high beautiful notes back. But she heard nothing. Something had happened.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't be more grateful for your kind reviews :) I would be really happy if you tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	15. Death and all its friends

**AN: Thank you so much for your nice reviews. Them have made me smile :) Song lyrics: Taylor Swift- Safe and Sound.**

Owen looked at the cornucopia. Or what was left from the it. All the food, weapons and supplies. All gone. Careers only had what they were carrying with them which was not much. Owen saw the furious look on Alex's face and the stern look on Addison's face.

Owen had to admit that this was really smart move from Cristina. She knew that careers were depended on these supplies. _Very smart_. They now needed to make it without the food. They did knew how to fight but they had no experience in hunting.

**AARRGHH**, Owen heard Alex frustrated scream. Owen was worried. He knew that Alex was capable on almost anything when he was mad. But he wasn't just mad. He was raging. He knew that Alex would want to revenge this. Owen looked at Alex and he saw him take painfully deep breaths.

"We gotta find that bitch" he spat out. Owen's eyes widened. "Who you mean" Addison asked confused. Alex threw her cold look. "Cristina of course. She is behind this. She has toyed us from the beginning" he said with fuming tone.

"How do you know it's Cristina?" Owen asked. Maybe he didn't have any prove, Owen assured to himself. "There's an arrow" he pointed out. Owen and Addison looked at the arrow their eyebrows knitted. "It's Teddy's arrow" Addison said and Owen sighed. He hoped she had a good place to hide.

"We have to find her. She can't be that far away. But if we want to find her fast we have to split" Alex said loud and clear. "I take that direction" Owen pointed out. It was the heading where Owen saw Cristina go. He hoped she would still be there somewhere close. "Alright.. Addison you take that direction" he pointed out direction which was close to Owen's. "And I'll go there" Alex said. Owen sighed from relief when he showed direction which wasn't even close to where Cristina went.

"Let's go" Alex yelled and everybody went to their own way. Owen wasn't sure what he would do if he finds Cristina. She killed Teddy. It was the thing he was most bitter about. Even his whole body hurt when he thought about his best friends dead body he knew he couldn't blame her. This was a game of life and death.

If he was being honest he would rather see Cristina win Hunger Games than Teddy. They chose this. They chose this path and they were proud of it. At least he thought Teddy was. Cristina sacrificed herself for someone. She saved a life. He had never admired someone like he admired her and her bravery. But he still didn't know what he would do if he meets her. But he knew he couldn't kill her. Not in any circumstances. He was afraid that even after all that happened he was falling in love. This was not the last place you came to look for it.

* * *

Cristina's panic started to increase when she didn't hear any answer from Miranda. She blew her notes one more time and begged for an answer. Nothing. Just silence. One of the feelings Cristina hated most was being oblivious. She didn't know if Miranda was fine or not.

Cristina took small calm steps to the direction where they came together. Maybe she would be there, Cristina thought and tried to soothe her own imagination before she would panic too much. She heard even the smallest rustles from the bush and every sound of the animals. She had to be somewhere. She wasn't dead because in that case she would have heard the cannon indicating that someone had died once again.

Cristina's all senses perked up when she heard loud **HEELP**. The voice belonged to Miranda even she hadn't heard her use such a desperate pleading tone. She ran to the direction like black wolf was chasing her. She had to get there on time. _She had to.._

She came and saw Miranda under a big mesh. She looked like a an animal in a trap trying to find her way out. Cristina took her knife and cut the ropes. "Shhhh... it's alright. You're safe Miranda" Cristina said soothingly as she was free. Miranda was taking deep breaths along the tears. "You're safe now" she whispered to her curly hair.

Cristina wished she wouldn't have made that promise when she didn't notice Addison approach them. She had spear with her. She was targeting Cristina but that was not whom she hit. It all happened so fast.

Cristina saw a spear hit Miranda's stomach and it started to pump blood. Cristina had hunter's instincts. She turned around, drew her bow and in matter of seconds she hit her target. The arrow penetrated Addison's throat so she died right there and then. Cristina would have stayed to mourn her first real kill but right now it wasn't her priority.

_Cristina_, she heard a feeble whisper. "Miranda it's g-gonna be okay" she said her voice cracking. She took Miranda's head to her lap. Her bouncy curls framed beautifully her face. Cristina opened her jacket and looked at the wound. It was too deep and it bled too much blood. She looked at Miranda softly and she saw acceptance on her face. She knew what was going to happen.

Cristina stroked gently her dark hair which felt good and soft on her hand. "Did you blow up the supplies" Miranda asked. "Yes" Cristina said emphatically. "Good" Miranda replied smiling.

"You have to p-promise me something" Miranda said tears flowing down her face. Her face was relaxing and it meant that there wasn't much time left. "Anything" Cristina said stroking her soft small cheeks. "You have to win. You won't let any of those win. You have to" Miranda pleaded. Cristina knew she shouldn't promise that but she knew she would try her very best. "I will. I'll win for you. I win for everybody who have made the sacrifice as you" Cristina said and hot tears started to stream down her face too. Cristina saw few tears drop to her ebony hair. Miranda looked content by her answer. "Sing something to me" was her last wish before closing her tired eyes.

Cristina didn't know many songs and only one properly. The one her dad sang to her while they were alone in the woods.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Miranda took her final breath before her whole presence froze and she was gone. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry" she whispered to her ear. Cristina heard two loud cannon bangs for Miranda and Addison. "I'm so sorry" she said.

Cristina didn't want to leave Miranda's side. She didn't want Capitol to take her innocent tiny body. She would always remember her as the most brave and warm person she has ever met. This was the worst sacrifice that Capitol had made.

She quickly ran to the closest meadow and picked up beautiful yellow flower. She put that into Miranda's hand, kissed it and whispered her last good-bye.

She walked away from Miranda so Capitol could pick her up. She trembled from anger as she walked. Anger towards Capitol, careers and Owen. How he could be with those people? She wanted to scream but she knew she couldn't. So she ran as fast as she could. She was going to revenge. For Miranda. For Lily. For all those people who didn't deserve to be there but they were. First she wanted to destroy Alex.. and then Owen.

* * *

Alex heard two cannon booms. He hoped it would be Cristina and some other useless tribute. But he had to check. He ran like a wind through the thick forest. He cut branches and leafs on his way. He saw a Capitol plane slowly descent close to him. There had to be bodies.

He saw them pick up Addison's body. If they thought that he was furious before now he was raged. This was supposed to be his year. They had four extremely talented careers and it was supposed to be easy year for them but no. That bitch Cristina ruined everything for careers.

Right now there was no greater task than killing Cristina. She had to die. He held his knife in his hands and he already had image of Cristina lying on the ground helpless when he cuts her throat open.

Alex saw Owen run next to him and he asked "What happened." He had so much concern in his voice. Alex thought he was worried about Addison. "Addison is dead" he said and still stared at his knife. Owen tried to hide his joy when he heard that Cristina wasn't dead. He sighed from relief. "Ohh.." he said and tried to sound as sad as he could. "What we'll do next?" he asked and looked at him. Alex gazed at him. "We're gonna make that bitch pay" he said pure hatred in his voice. Owen gulped hard.

* * *

Jackson had wandered in the woods alone for days. He had heard the cannon boom many times. Every time he heard that sound his heart stopped for a moment. Was it Cristina? He always found that out on the evening sky when they showed the faces of dead people. Always his whole body felt great relief when it wasn't her.

He once again walked through the forest without a heading pretty much waiting for someone to come and kill him. He had no weapons or even energy to fight. He was a goner, he knew. He heard two cannon booms. He sighed. It could be Cristina again..

Suddenly Jackson's eyebrows knitted together when he suddenly heard fast steps somewhere close to him. He was prepared that it was someone who was finally going to set him free from his suffering. When the person was closer he didn't hear just steps. He heard wailing. Wailing?!

"Cristina" he said in incredulous tone when he saw her beautiful frame in front of him. "Jackson" Cristina said and couldn't believe her eyes. She plunged herself to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Jackson took her in his embrace. "You're alive. Thank god you're alive" he whispered to her ebony hair. Cristina smiled to his shoulder. This was what she needed in the middle of this. At least one friend she could trust. "I'm so happy to see you" Cristina said smiling when they broke apart their hug.

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter :) Review, maybe?**


	16. Revenge

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers. I appreciate that you are still with me. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Just go back to sleep," Cristina said firmly to Jackson with her weakening voice. She swallowed hard to get at least some moisture on her sore throat. It felt like sandpaper. Her heavy eyelids threatened to close but Cristina wouldn't let. She couldn't sleep.

"Cristina..," Jackson whispered softly and caressed her back. He could see that she desperately needed some sleep. "You have to rest," he said and took her hand. Cristina hesitated to take his hand. Her stubbornness wouldn't let. Big yawn escaped her mouth and she turned around to face him.

"I'm afraid.. to fall asleep. I don't want to find out what I would see", she said and stared at the ground. She felt his rough hand on her cheek. She looked up and saw his reassuring look. That look that promised he would keep her safe.

"Come here," Jackson said softly and gestured that she would come lay next to him on the ground under a tall three. It was hard and severe but it was all they had. They couldn't complain. At least they were still alive. Many tributes didn't even have a chance to lay on this ground anymore. Chance to fight for their lives.

"I can't..," Cristina protested but Jackson took her shaking hand. "Trust me," he said and looked straight to her hazel eyes.

"I'll be there if you get nightmares."

"Alright," she answered to his kind gesture.

Cristina was so relieved she was finally able to close her exhausted eyes. She fell asleep in Jackson's arms and he took his chance to admire her that close. Under all the dirt and exhaustion he could still see the woman he admired.

"Sleep tight," he said quietly and let himself to fall asleep too.

* * *

Owen walked behind Alex and he looked how he stomped on every branch and threw every rock in front of him. He could even hear Alex grunt. His tight grip on his weapon could break it any minute.

Owen followed his angry partner and he had no idea of the heading. It seemed that Alex didn't ether but Owen knew that they would cross roads with Burke or Cristina sooner or later. Capitol would make sure of that. The important question was what he was going to do when it happened.

When Alex finally looked behind him he saw his blonde fellow lost in his thoughts. He seemed distracted. Too distracted. He must think of Teddy, Alex figured.

"Dude, focus," Alex said firmly and slapped his shoulder. Owen felt like he was awakened from a deep dream when he finally looked at him. Alex raised his eyebrows to indicate that he was serious. Owen shook her head and put on the brave smile he was known from.

"I am, Alex," he ensured him. Alex slapped his back again and finally smiled.

"Good since we still have some work to do," Alex said smug smile on his face. He seemed to be on a killing mood again. That worried Owen. He looked at the grey sky like he could find some answers there. He wondered what his dad would do if in his situation.

"You want to revenge for Teddy, right?" Alex asked him. It might cheer the man up, Alex thought.

"Umm. what?" Owen asked. His mind was drifting.

"For you man, I promise you'll get to kill that bitch Cristina. She murdered Teddy," he said hatred pushing through his voice. "Even I would like to get my hands on her," he said throwing another stone in the bushes.

Owen gulped at his harsh words. He tried to even his breathing and calm his mind. He needed a game plan. And fast. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud thunder.

His eyes widened as he stared at the bright light of thunder which lit the whole grey sky. This wasn't just any lightning. This was Capitol's made.

"RUN!" he heard Alex yell and Owen started to run with him. He knew this was a bad sign.

* * *

Jackson felt he was shaken awake. He opened his eyes slowly to reveal Cristina's face. She still looked sleepy but far more rested than the night before. The dark circles around her eyes had faded.

"Morning," Jackson said and looked next to him. There was his breakfast berries waiting for him and she looked ready to get moving.

"Eat up and then let's go. We have to keep moving," Cristina said and looked nervously around her. She was just waiting for a moment to someone show up. There weren't many of them left anymore. It was soon time for the big finale.

"You should eat too," Jackson said worried.

"I did already."

She smiled reassuringly to Jackson whom seemed to be even more nervous than she was. She took her bow and bag with the supplies. She gave him few minutes to eat before looking at him.

"Are you ready?" she asked when she saw Jackson finish his berries. It wasn't much but it had to suffice.

Cristina took his hand and helped him up. They walked along the forest near the trees in case someone would surprise them. They both were good at climbing trees.

Cristina was even afraid of her own steps. After every step she could hear a faint rustling and Cristina feared if the enemy heard it. Suddenly she heard Jackson stomp on a branch. "Damn it Jackson, quiet" she said quietly but firmly. She continued to walk but after a few miles she stopped to look at the sky. It was getting grayer and grayer. Storm was coming.

She looked back at Jackson and he had noticed the same. They looked at each other for a while. Such a quick change of the weather could only be Capitol made.

Jackson examined the worried look on Cristina's face. She tried her best to hide it but he could see when her eyes flickered that she was concerned. Who wouldn't be in their situation but she was the bravest person he knew.

As the raindrops started to fell from the dark sky he knew that it was only matter of small amount of time that one of them would be gone. Only one victor would be crowned and only one would get a chance to go home again. There was something he had to do first.

He took the few steps that were between them and he captured her lips with his own. She seemed stunned because he didn't feel any response. He pulled back for a moment to look at her. He tried to articulate all his feelings for her in that one look before he buried his hands to her wet hair and pulled her back to his waiting lips.

He smiled inside when he felt her slightly open her mouth to accept his kiss. They kissed there for a while not knowing how much it lasted. When they finally pulled back from each other both of them blushed a little. They were both aware that their kiss was now showing in the whole Capitol. Their families, their district would see their act of affection.

"We should get going," she said, not knowing what else would be appropriate to say.

"Yeah, we do" Jackson answered softly before he felt strong stabbing pain going through his back. Last thing he saw on this world was Cristina's painfully shocked face.

* * *

Owen and Alex had been running for a while now, both had lost the sense of time but they just kept running. They both thanked for a good stamina which they had gained with years of training.

The lightning stopped but it started raining like from waterfall. They both stopped to take some deep breaths and the rain actually felt refreshing on their faces. The sky was getting even more dark grey. It was only afternoon even it looked like midnight.

They walked slowly for a while. Owen felt the fresh mud under his feet and it dirtied all of his clothes. Not that it mattered on the arena.

He got carried away of his own thoughts. He thought about home. His mother and father who he had never met. It was starting to get close to the finale. Would he be alive? Would _she_ be alive?

He already got used to the rain and floating mud when he suddenly heard loud screaming. Other voice he didn't recognize but the other voice.. he would identify everywhere.

Big spear pierced the male tributes from district 12.. his name was... Jackson. His name was Jackson. Next thing he saw was Alex's evil grin.

"What what did you do?" Owen asked shocked.

"One tribute less," Alex said gloating. He looked back there.. Cristina.. Cascade of tears was streaming down her already wet face. She had tight grip from her hair to stop herself from screaming.

"Take the knife," Alex handed Owen a sharp shiny knife.

It had never been used before. It was only waiting to be utilized. The surface of the knife was waiting for to get some red color on it. Owen had a tight grip on it. His hand, his whole body and mind started to shake. Trying to hold back tears.

"You know what you have to do," Alex whispered a grin forming to his lips. Owen could smack that grin from his face.

"Of course."

Owen took small short steps to _her_ direction. It looked like she was another person. Demon had taken over her. She couldn't muffle her screams anymore. It was when she looked up and saw him. The waterfall from her eyes stopped and her mouth was still open but Owen didn't hear a scream anymore.

She looked at him and then she looked at Jackson's form.. It wasn't Jackson anymore but Cristina still held onto the thought of him still being there.

"You know what you have to do," Owen heard her repeat Alex's words. It felt like a knife penetrating to his heart. "Only one comes out," she said softly.

The grip from Owen's knife eased and it fell to the wet muddy ground. In the back of his mind he knew he was making a mistake but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't a murderer.. He couldn't kill a person he loved.

He ran behind her well knowing that Alex was observing his every more. He took tight grip from Cristina's shoulders but it seemed that she was attached to Jackson with glue.

"nooo.. no- please no... NOOOO!" she screamed from the top of her lungs as Owen tried to pull her away. She couldn't leave Jackson behind.

"Cristina, we have to go," he said reassuringly. He didn't know what to say to make her come with him but he had to try. He saw Alex coming.

"What the hell dude?!" he asked angrily throwing his hands on the hair. "Just kill the poor thing!" he yelled. Alex realized Owen wouldn't oblige so he picked up the knife Owen dropped.

Owen couldn't get her moving so she took her in his arms almost violently. She grabbed her wrists and legs and placed her on his shoulder. She shook violently on his shoulder and kicked his back but he just bit his lip.

"NOOOO!" she screamed desperately. "No.. no.. no!" she continued screaming. "Let me go" she pleaded crying but he didn't let her go. He knew she didn't want to die.

"You are gonna pay for this Hunt!" Alex yelled ruthlessly. He threw the knife and tried to hit his back but it gashed Owen's leg. It started to bleed and it hurt but Owen still kept running. He managed to take Alex's knife with him. It was the only weapon Alex was carrying anymore.

Alex let out a bloodcurdling scream that could scare any man off.

Owen knew it wasn't over yet but they were safe for now. Him and Cristina.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter :) This was one of the most emotional this far and I would like to hear if I did good job. I thank you in advance if you take the time to leave a review :)**


End file.
